Código Apocalípsis
by Tximeletta
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro Yumi se prepara para ir a clase pero algo realmente extraño sucede en su camino a la escuela. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar se verá envuelta en un montón de situaciones peligrosas donde lo único y lo más importante es sobrevivir. (Basado en Code Zombie pero reescrito totalmente, y cambiando muchas cosas, por así decirlo: mejorando la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Código Apocalipsis**

Aquella mañana Yumi no podía volver a dormirse. Por algún extraño motivo se había despertado dos horas antes de que su alarma sonara. En vez de esperar a que los minutos transcurrieran mientras repasaba una y otra vez la pintura blanca de su techo decidió levantarse y darse una ducha bien caliente. Una vez fuera se sintió mucho más aliviada, se vistió y recogió todas sus cosas para irse al colegio. Ni siquiera tenía hambre para desayunar, así que se preparó un bocadillo para almorzarlo en el recreo y escribió una nota avisando tanto a su madre como a su hermano de que se adelantaría por su cuenta.

Esperaba que su hermano la regañase por no esperarlo para ir juntos a la escuela pero realmente no sabía muy bien qué le pasaba. Aquél día prefería estar sola y concentrarse en sus pensamientos. No hacía mucho que se habían mudado y a pesar de ser ya la segunda semana de clase de ambos no habían conseguido hacer amigos, aunque sí que habían cruzado algunas palabras con varios alumnos de sus cursos.

Miró a todos lados antes de cruzar, normalmente siempre tenía que pararse porque algún conductor camicace pasaba ante ella a toda velocidad, pero por alguna razón que desconocía aquella mañana todo a su alrededor estaba inquietantemente tranquilo, tanto que le ponía la piel de gallina. Hasta entonces no se había cruzado con ninguna otra persona, aunque eran las seis de la mañana y tampoco esperaba encontrarse con mucha gente a aquellas horas.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la valla de la escuela Kadic cuando un extraño olor a quemado se coló en sus fosas nasales y le obligó a taparse la nariz en un acto reflejo. Yumi miró para todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de aquél olor, debían estar chamuscando algo por allí cerca, algo que le pareció verdaderamente sorprendente. Se acercó un poco más a la valla, el humo casi invisible salía de su escuela, sin embargo, debía estar cerrada hasta las siete y media. Su intención era dar una vuelta por las calles mientras esperaba al toque de queda para empezar con las clases de aquél día. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al apoyarse con cuidado en la puerta y ver que se abría con un leve chirrido ensordecedor. La agarró en cuanto se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar, no quería seguir empujando y escuchando aquel sonido.

No comprendía la razón del nerviosismo que sentía, no estaba haciendo nada malo pero aquella situación hacía que sus manos comenzaran a sudar y su sangre se helara como si fuera un ladrón que quería colarse en un lugar sin llamar la atención. Se colocó bien el gorro de su sudadera negra y después la estiró un poco hacia abajo para tapar su cintura y la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Al mirar hacia abajo se había dado cuenta de que llevaba las zapatillas negras y blancas algo llenas de barro pero esperaba que nadie más se fijara en aquél detalle. La única que pensaba que tendría la suficiente cara como para decirle algo era la hija del director. No había cruzado palabra con ella pero había sido testigo de varios espectáculos suyos en público donde se quejaba de la vestimenta de algunos alumnos, cosa que no entendía pues ella misma solía ir con prendas extravagantes.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, quizás debía dar media vuelta y volver cuando fuera la hora indicada, pero aquél olor despertaba algo en su interior y por algún motivo necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y cerciorarse de que nada fuera de lo común ocurría. Si daba la casualidad de que había un incendio debía avisar cuanto antes a todos los alumnos y profesores residentes y también a las autoridades para que se ocuparan de todo aquello.

La mayoría de las persianas del edificio estaban bajadas y una de las puertas principales tenía algo raro. Se acercó con cuidado para observar más de cerca qué era lo que tenía pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El cristal de la puerta estaba roto en añicos que aún no se habían desparramado por el suelo, se mantenían sostenidos. Entre ellos se colaba un fluido líquido carmesí que parecía sangre. Yumi retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin darse cuenta, le había parecido ver algo más en su interior pero no estaba segura de lo que era. De todas formas no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la idea de que un asesino se hubiera colado en la escuela.

Antes de que los nervios se apoderaran de su cuerpo consiguió sacar el móvil de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas y torpes. Primero, debía ponerse en un lugar seguro. Sin hacer ningún ruido caminó hasta el comedor que estaba situado fuera del edificio central. Estaba totalmente en penumbras y la puerta delantera parecía estar bloqueada por dentro, las ventanas estaban tan sucias y llenas de huellas de manos sudorosas que no podía vislumbrar con claridad lo que había en su interior. Visto lo visto prefirió situarse ante la puerta trasera agachada y apoyando su espalda suavemente contra la puerta.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a dejarse ver, sin embargo, segundos después eran tapados por unos amenazantes nubarrones que no tenían intención de desaparecer de allí en todo el día. Se asomó una vez más a hurtadillas por la esquina para asegurarse de que nadie había entrado o salido del edificio principal y de que no había habido ningún cambio en la escena. Acto seguido marcó un número de tres cifras en su móvil para avisar a la policía de lo que había visto. Por un momento pensó que quizás se estuviera excediendo, ¿y si lo que había visto solo era pintura o un accidente que ya se había solucionado? Estuvo a punto de colgar pero después recordó el cuerpo que vio en el interior y se convenció por completo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que diera señal pero la respuesta que esperaba al otro lado no llegaba. Después de esa incomunicación sí que se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, ¿desde cuándo un número de emergencias disponible para todos los ciudadanos no daba señal? Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo y de momento era ella la única testigo de aquello.

Continuó un poco más en cuclillas mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer. Entonces la imagen de su hermano se le pasó por la cabeza, también la de sus padres. ¿Y si a ellos les había pasado algo? ¿Y si el problema estaba en toda la ciudad? Debía volver a casa para asegurarse de que ellos, al menos, estaban bien. Cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse un estruendoso ruido la asustó produciendo que cayera hacia atrás y golpeara con fuerza la puerta de metal. El sonido fue sordo pero suficiente para que algo en el interior del comedor se moviera con rapidez. Sin embargo Yumi estaba mucho más preocupada por la sombra ante ella. No lograba ver con claridad de qué o quién se trataba porque su rostro estaba demasiado lejos como para reconocer a la persona pero algo en su interior le gritaba una y otra vez que se alejara de allí. Ella siempre había sido bastante fiel a sus instintos y en aquella situación no iba a hacer oídos sordos. Se preparó para dar la vuelta a la esquina hasta que se topó con una cara conocida.

-¿Señor Louis?- preguntó con voz ronca y casi en un susurro. Uno de sus nuevos profesores de química que vestía una bata blanca manchada de barro. Tenía un aspecto bastante tenebroso; unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, su tez tenía un color muy pálido y las cuencas de sus ojos estaban inyectadas en sangre como si hubiera estado llorando sin parar durante días.

Yumi volvió a su sitio apretando la espalda contra la puerta con fuerza como si quisiera fusionarse con ella y desaparecer de la vista de ambos sujetos. El que antes se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella parecía haber avanzado rápido hasta su posición, ya apenas en unos segundos la alcanzaría. Por otro lado, escuchaba mas pisadas y pies arrastrándose cerca de ella, posiblemente se encontraran mas de aquellos seres de expresión extraña a su izquierda. No tenía muchas más posibilidades.

Se giró poniéndose de cara a la puerta y tiró de la manilla con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir que se moviera ni un milímetro. Su profesor no atendía a razones y aquella mirada tan penetrante le helaba la sangre. Sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles y comenzaba a perder los nervios, estaba sudando y dentro de poco no tendría más opción que abrirse a la fuerza cuando se encontraran lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Golpeó una y otra vez con los puños pero aún así nada ocurrió de modo que se volvió a girar levantando la cabeza y posando su mirada sobre aquellos seres aterradores. Guardó su móvil nuevamente en el bolsillo y se arremangó la sudadera cerciorándose de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente, después los abrió de golpe y sintió como su cuerpo se caía hacia atrás golpeándose con fuerza. Durante unos instantes solo pudo ver oscuridad.

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, se quedó paralizada tumbada de espaldas en el suelo. No sabía por qué de repente aquella puerta había cedido y tampoco si allí dentro se encontraría con más de aquellos seres medio putrefactos. Unos golpes contra la puerta hicieron que se levantara mirando hacia allí y se pusiera alerta. No podía ver mucho en el interior del lugar pero poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

Antes de que lograra ponerse contra la puerta unas manos la sujetaron y le taparon la boca para que no se le ocurriera gritar o hablar. Había alguien tras ella amarrándola con fuerza y comenzaba a hacerle daño. Aquella persona no parecía ser como las que estaban fuera, en cuanto Yumi soltó un pequeño gritillo de dolor la soltó de inmediato diciéndole en voz baja que mantuviera la calma.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó susurrando. Ahora podía distinguir mejor la silueta de la otra persona, aunque ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir si se trataba de un chico o una chica. La cogió de la mano con suavidad y Yumi dejó que la arrastrara hasta la otra punta del comedor. La poca luz que se filtraba entre las persianas rotas y las ventanas sucias le permitió esquivar varios cuerpos y cacharros tirados por el suelo.

-Ten cuidado, no te tropieces con nada- le advirtió la otra persona. Ahora estaba segura de que era un chico.

El joven, que tenía su misma estatura, despejó una de las mesas más cercanas a la ventana del fondo para que ambos pudieran ver un poco sus rostros. Yumi lo imitó y tomó asiento frente a él volviendo a colocarse las mangas de la sudadera como antes estaban.

-¿Tú sabes qué es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó finalmente tras esperar unos pocos minutos. El chico ante ella no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. Quizás simplemente estuviera esperando a que los golpes de la puerta cesaran o igual desconfiaba de ella. Repasó un par de veces su figura con la mirada, no sabía exactamente de quien se trataba pero no era uno de sus compañeros de clase así que probablemente estaría en otro curso. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto por las instalaciones.

El chico la observó durante unos instantes más y después reaccionó hablando lentamente y despacio. –Ha sido cosa de unas horas.- Yumi esperó hasta que continuara. –Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada mi compañero de cuarto y yo escuchamos ruidos procedentes del pasillo y cuando salimos para ver lo que sucedía todo era un auténtico caos. No entendíamos qué pasaba, solo veíamos a los alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro y los profesores intentando salir del edificio. –bajó la mirada, parecía que algún recuerdo desagradable había surcado su mente. –Mi compañero y yo nos separamos y cuando salí del edificio me vi acorralado así que opté por esconderme aquí. Al principio estuve solo un rato pero otros que intentaban escapar comenzaron a venir, aunque al de unos minutos empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña y después nos atacaron ellos.

Yumi se quedó pensativa, a pesar de lo que contaba no veía a nadie más allí dentro, aunque sí era consciente de ciertos bultos tirados por el suelo. Quería convencerse de que solo eran sillas y muebles rotos aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por los demás pero prefirió mantenerse callada al ver el rostro de su acompañante.

-Yo… tuve que hacerlo, no tuve opción. Cerré la puerta y no dejé que nadie más entrara para evitar que siguiera pasando lo mismo. Los infectados se transformaron y nos atacaron en el interior de la cafetería. Tuve suerte pero no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, ni con los infectados ni con aquellos a los que abandoné a su suerte.

El chico bajó aún más su rostro, parecía no atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Yumi entonces pensó que había tenido suerte de que a ella si la dejara entrar, además a causa de eso ahora un montón de aquellas criaturas les esperaban fuera y los habían rodeado.

Sin pensarlo mucho más alargó la mano hasta tocar con suavidad su antebrazo y lograr captar su atención tras sobresaltarlo un poco.

-Escucha, en situaciones extremas nadie sabe cómo va a actuar y tú hiciste lo que pudiste por sobrevivir. Nadie querría haber estado en tu lugar y con la única posibilidad de hacer lo que tú te viste obligado a hacer, seguro que muchos habrían muerto, pero tú no. Tú sobreviviste y eso no tiene nada de malo. –El joven miró con algo de timidez su cara, a Yumi le pareció ver un pequeño brillo de agradecimiento por sus palabras pero no se atrevía a demostrarlo. –Además, me has salvado. Me dejaste entrar. –eso llamó mas su atención.

-Si… la verdad es que no sé muy bien por qué. Escuché un ruido sordo y después unos cuantos golpes. Me dio miedo volver a enfrentarme a una situación similar pero ya no podía permitírmelo, los remordimientos me perseguían.

-Muchas gracias por eso. Por cierto, soy Yumi, este era mi primer año en Kadic pero parece ser que he empezado con mal pie- sonrió levemente. El chico se levantó dejando ver su ropa rasgada, un rayo de luz se estrelló contra su pelo dejando ver la cantidad de escarcha y polvo que tenía. Yumi también pudo ver unas gotas de sangre por su cadera.

-No es mía…- contestó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que la mirada de ella se había posado sobre esa zona. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió –yo soy Ulrich. –Le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó en seguida. -¿Qué intenciones tienes ahora? De momento estamos aquí atrapados y no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente.

Yumi se levantó y se asomó por las diversas ventanas que había en el comedor buscando una lo suficientemente alejada y despejada por la que pudieran salir sin arriesgarse demasiado. Tenía intención de salir de allí cuanto antes e ir en busca de su familia para asegurarse de que estaban bien. –Ulrich, ¿has conseguido comunicarte con alguien?.

-No. He llamado cada media hora pero las líneas están cortadas y colapsadas, no he podido hablar con nadie del exterior. Eres la primera persona normal que veo desde hace unas horas. Todo ha pasado muy rápido y dudo que haya mucha más gente viva. Al menos dentro de la escuela.

Ella se alarmó por sus palabras, la idea de imaginarse a sus padres y su hermano muertos o convertidos en algo fuera de lo común la horrorizaba. –Tengo que volver a casa, mi familia está allí.

-No eres alumna interna ¿verdad?- preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza. –y ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la escuela?

-He tenido una mala noche y me apetecía dar una vuelta antes de venir pero un olor a quemado me ha atraído hasta aquí. Estaban todas las calles desiertas.

-Todo esto es muy raro pero no parece que se vaya a solucionar pronto, creo que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Iremos a buscar a tus padres- dijo con voz firme y segura, no seguiría escondiéndose a costa de otros, además ahora ya tenía a una compañera que le daría apoyo, por algún motivo Yumi le hacía sentir seguro. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisilla de gratitud.

Yumi cogió su mochila verde y la abrió mostrando todo el espacio libre que aún tenía en su interior. Sacó el bocadillo y un pequeño brik de zumo, también llevaba un paquete de pañuelos y su cartera junto a las llaves de casa.

-Podríamos recoger la comida que encontremos aquí dentro y llevárnosla- propuso ella, Ulrich asintió y la guió hasta la cocina, él ya había revisado todo previamente y había amontonado en un estante las latas de guisantes y champiñones que había encontrado. También había algunas con pimientos rojos, albóndigas en salsa y legumbres. -Solo queda esto, antes de que yo llegara alguien ya había arrasado con la mayoría de las cosas. O posiblemente les tocara recargar la despensa esta mañana y no tuvieron oportunidad.

-De momento será suficiente, tampoco podríamos llevarnos más. –Ambos cargaron todo en sus brazos y volvieron a la mesa para introducirlo todo en la mochila. Ulrich hizo amago de cogerla para cargar con ella pero Yumi lo detuvo –no hace falta, puedo con ella. –él no quiso ceder pero Yumi parecía tan cabezota como él y no tuvo más remedio que dejarla.

-Entonces llevarás tu el cuchillo de sierra y yo me quedaré con el pequeño- la obligó, de aquella forma iría más segura mientras que él debería acercarse más a los enemigos para dejarlos fuera de juego. También cogió el palo de una escoba en la otra mano.

Yumi le contó donde se encontraba su casa para que le fuera más fácil seguirla en su trayecto. Ambos se disponían a abrir una de las puertas principales que permanecía desierta en aquél momento pues todos se encontraban en la parte trasera golpeando la puerta con cada vez más fuerza.

Ulrich desató los numerosos cables que había colocado alrededor de la manilla para permitirles el paso al exterior, le llevó un par de minutos deshacerlos y tras eso empujó lentamente la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. La poca luz que se filtraba entre las nubes les molestó durante unos instantes pero después empezaron a desplazarse con rapidez a la entrada de la escuela, tenían todo el camino despejado. Yumi corría tras Ulrich apretando fuertemente la mochila contra su espalda para que lo que contenía en su interior no resonara demasiado. Había sido buena idea colocar el chaleco de Ulrich en su interior para evitar que se movieran tanto.

Estuvieron a punto de cruzar la verja que daba a la calle cuando un grito les llamó la atención y al igual que a ellos, a todos los seres que se encontraban alrededor del edificio. Yumi se paró en seco y Ulrich al notar que no lo seguía se giró para cruzar una mirada con ella. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y Ulrich hizo ademán con la cabeza advirtiéndole que no era una buena idea entrar dentro, sin embargo ella no le hizo caso. Volvió sobre sus pasos para adentrarse en el interior del edificio principal. La puerta que hacía media hora estaba manchada con sangre se encontraba totalmente rota y cuando dio un par de pasos recordó aquel extraño movimiento que había visto en el interior. Se detuvo esperando ordenar nuevamente sus emociones para no dejarse afectar por aquello. Hasta que un nuevo grito ahogado volvió a alarmarla.

-Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí- levantó un poco la vista para observar a Ulrich que se había situado junto a ella. Aprovechando que Yumi no miraba al frente apartó con el pie una extremidad y acto seguido agarró su mano para tirar de ella hasta los dormitorios. El grito parecía venir de allí.

-Ayudaremos a quien esté ahí y nos iremos- él asintió con la cabeza. Si la guiaba él tendrían muchas más oportunidades de moverse ágilmente, ya que se conocía a la perfección cada uno de los pasillos.

Tras cruzar un par de largos pasillos desiertos aunque adornados con manchas de sangre y totalmente destrozados, encontraron movimiento en los cuartos de las chicas. Las puertas de las dos últimas habitaciones se balanceaban continuamente.

-Ten cuidado, tenemos que evitar acercarnos demasiado a no ser que sea necesario, sino nosotros también acabaremos convertidos en criaturas de esas.- le explicó Ulrich, Yumi asintió con la cabeza y recorrieron unos cuantos metros hasta poder ver lo que sucedía: En una de las habitaciones un estudiante permanecía atado del cuello con un gran cable pero no estaba completamente inmóvil puesto que era quien producía que la puerta golpeara una y otra vez la pared. Parecía llevar haciéndolo mucho tiempo, pues atar así a alguien no era cuestión de unos pocos minutos.

Sin que éste los alcanzara con sus garras Ulrich entró en la habitación con cuidado, mientras tanto Yumi permanecía en la entrada del cuarto vigilando el pasillo, no querían llevarse ninguna sorpresa desagradable por ser descuidados.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien?- dijo intentando meterle prisa, aquella situación la ponía nerviosa.

-No, quien fuera la que había gritado debe estar en otra habitación, aquí no hay nadie.- Yumi echó un vistazo rápido encontrándose un cuarto realmente revuelto.

Cuando tanto ella como Ulrich salieron nuevamente al pasillo se quedaron perplejos. Otro estudiante convertido en uno de aquellos seres hambrientos se desplazaba por el suelo sin media pierna y con unos cuantos lápices clavados a lo largo de su espalda, parecía que alguien había tratado de impedir que siguiera moviéndose. Extrañamente, en vez de seguir todo recto para dirigirse a donde Yumi y Ulrich estaban, se acercó a una habitación a su izquierda y que tenía la puerta cerrada.

El estudiante comenzó a desgastar sus uñas y las yemas de sus dedos contra la puerta de madera, no parecía sentir dolor aunque empezaran a sangrar pero tampoco podía dejar de gimotear. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que dentro de aquella habitación debía haber alguien vivo para que el ser que se desplazaba por el suelo tuviera tantísimo interés en tirar la puerta abajo. Yumi se acercó seguida de Ulrich y estiró su brazo con el cuchillo en la mano, pondría fin a aquél escándalo cuanto antes.

Con un ágil movimiento traspasó el pecho del cuerpo sangriento, pensando que de aquella forma caería rendido, sin embargo siguió zarandeándose y lo peor es que al hacer eso había puesto interés en ella.

-Hay que darles en la cabeza- le explicó Ulrich intentando que los nervios no se apoderaran de él, estaban perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso y esperaba que el resto de sujetos contaminados no estuvieran amontonándose en la entrada. Le dio una cuchillada rápida y el cuerpo cayó seco al suelo. Lo apartaron un poco y abrieron la puerta.

La habitación estaba bastante más ordenada que otras que habían visto, solo tenía el edredón y algunos cosméticos esparcidos por el suelo. Yumi se adentró para inspeccionarla en su totalidad, a simple vista no podía ver a nadie allí.

-Ten cuidado- Yumi asintió al tiempo que Ulrich se posicionaba como ella había hecho anteriormente, ahora le tocaba a él vigilar. Pasó despacio al interior, la cama estaba deshecha y tenía algunos libros sobre ella. Cogió uno que estaba boca abajo abierto por la mitad y le sorprendió bastante encontrar una foto de Ulrich decorada con corazones y su nombre escrito por todas partes. Se giró hacia él esperando a que la mirara. -¿Qué pasa?- se preocupó.

-¿Tienes alguna novia o algo por el estilo?- le preguntó ella extrañada. Ulrich negó automáticamente con la cabeza, no entendía del todo a qué venía aquella pregunta. Entonces Yumi decidió explicarse. –He encontrado un libro lleno de fotos tuyas.

Al escuchar esto un murmullo salió del armario, una vocecilla gritona se quejaba en su interior. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a la hija del director con el pelo totalmente revuelto.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja eso ahí! Es mío- gritó enfadada. ¿Quién te crees que eres para cotillear las cosas de los demás? Ya verás cuando mi padre se entere de esto- le amenazó quitándole su diario de las manos. Yumi dio un paso atrás, solo conocía a aquella chica desde hacía unos segundos y ya había logrado que no quisiera acercarse mucho a ella.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco?, hemos venido a ayudarte, nadie quiere cotillear tu absurdo libro- le contestó ella cruzándose de brazos. La hija del director le miró enfadada soltando un pequeño gruñido.

-Sissi, deja de discutir con Yumi por cosas sin sentido, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes- le gritó Ulrich desde la puerta con un tono no demasiado amistoso. Ella al escuchar su voz se sorprendió mucho, tanto que corrió hasta él para darle un abrazo.

-¡Ulrich! No puedo creer que hayas venido a salvarme, sabía que vendrías a por mí y que alejarías a ese horrible monstruo de mi- estaba refiriéndose al estudiante que se arrastraba por el suelo, eso estaba claro. Ulrich trató de escabullirse de sus brazos pero le costó bastante hacerlo.

-Oye… Sissi, ¿verdad?- ella se dio la vuelta y de repente toda la alegría e ilusión que había demostrado se esfumaron de su rostro para dedicarle una mirada furiosa a Yumi. -¿Hay algo que quieras llevarte de tu cuarto? Tenemos que irnos ya, así que mejor dejad los saludos para cuando estemos en un lugar más seguro.

Sissi se acercó a ella amenazante y señalándola con el dedo índice -¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que manda aquí? No pienso dejar que alguien como tú me diga lo que tengo que hacer.- Yumi suspiró sin poder creerse lo engreída y descerebrada que podía llegar a ser, su actitud los estaba poniendo en peligro a los tres. Entonces, Ulrich decidió que debía poner fin a aquella situación cuanto antes. Se acercó hasta Sissi susurrándole al oído que recogiera las cosas esenciales para que pudieran irse y esta acató sus órdenes sin rechistar.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Yumi acercándose a la puerta y asegurándose de que todo seguía en orden. –¡Chicos, vámonos ya!- los alarmó, tanto Ulrich como Sissi se pusieron nerviosos al observar el miedo en el rostro de Yumi, la cosa se estaría poniendo muy fea.

Ulrich agarró a Sissi de la mano y siguieron los pasos de Yumi por el pasillo, acto seguido Yumi dejó que Ulrich la adelantara para que las guiara a la salida más cercana. En aquel momento Yumi logró ver como Sissi y él salían por la puerta antes de recibir un golpe en el costado, alguien se había abalanzado sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

Ulrich se percató una vez que ya estaban fuera del edificio, se dio inmediatamente la vuelta con intención de volver a sumergirse en la oscuridad del edificio y ayudarla, pero entonces Sissi se interpuso en su camino y tiró con fuerza de su brazo suplicándole que no la dejara sola y que no volviera a entrar.

-Tengo que ayudar a Yumi.- cuando intentó traspasar las puertas rotas advirtió que estaban obstruidas por muchos cuerpos sin vida que vagaban alrededor de Yumi, no podía volver a adentrarse en aquellas circunstancias porque acabarían pillándolo antes de acercarse a ella. -¡Yumi! ¡Sal de ahí!- antes de que unos cinco cuerpos se pusieran ante él logró ver que seguía tumbada en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente o aturdida por el golpe. Trató de apuñalar a los que más cerca tenía pero cuando logró deshacerse de uno, una mujer joven lo agarró de las manos y tuvo que forcejear con ella para deshacerse de la atadura.

Yumi se puso en pie perpleja, había cerrado los ojos durante la caída porque se sentía más segura, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero quien la hubiera empujado no tenía buenas intenciones con ella. Había muy poca luz aunque pudo ver el reflejo de su cuchillo a unos centímetros de ella y también a una alumna pequeña que la miraba ansiosa. Alcanzó como pudo el cuchillo y cerró los ojos antes de introducirlo en la cabeza de la pequeña, aquello la marcaría de por vida.

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse un poco pero no tenía tiempo para aquello, ante ella tenía unos cuantos invitados ansiosos por hincarle el diente, demasiados para poder quitárselos de encima. Durante unos segundos le pareció ver a Ulrich tras aquella multitud tratando de ayudarla pero él también tenía problemas. Estaba muy asustada y lo reconocía. Sus rodillas temblaban de miedo y su cuerpo la obligaba a pegarse contra la pared todo lo posible. Podía contar al menos cinco cabezas en la oscuridad, cada vez más y más cerca de ella. Agarró a uno de ellos con fuerza, tratando de que no le hiciera ni un pequeño rasguño, hasta conseguir llegar a su cabeza y atravesarla con el cuchillo. Sin embargo, este acto provocó que otra de las figuras se acercara peligrosamente a ella para morderla. Yumi trató de esquivarla pero por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápida, así que esperó a que el punzante dolor de una mordedura llegara e invadiera todo su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista ya no escuchaba solo los gemidos de aquellas horrendas criaturas, la figura que segundos antes estuvo a punto de marcarla para siempre se encontraba pinchada en la pared con varios cuchillos en sus extremidades superiores. Aún se movía así que Yumi no tardó en darle el toque final. Después miró expectante lo mucho que había cambiado la situación de la que pensaba que jamás escaparía.

Ulrich se había librado de al menos dos de aquellas figuras y trataba de darle el jaque mate a una tercera que se le resistía en el suelo. Por otro lado, un chico joven y con una característica cresta rubia asestaba cuchillazos a diestro y siniestro sobre los restantes. Ahora estaba segura de que había sido él quien la había ayudado hacía unos momentos. Se quedó observando sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estaba totalmente agradecida con él por haber llegado en el momento exacto.

-Oye, vamos, no te quedes ahí, tenemos que salir- a su derecha un chico de su misma estatura le había posado la mano en el hombro queriendo sacarla de sus pensamientos para obligarla a moverse. También era rubio y llevaba unas gafas negras que parecían algo sucias. Su ropa le llamaba la atención, estaba prácticamente limpia en comparación con la de su compañero de la cresta, el cual enseñaba el pecho por algunos cortes que tenía en la camiseta. –venga, salgamos por ahí, ellos vendrán ahora.

Yumi se dejó empujar con suavidad por el chico, su voz era tranquilizante y parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, era fiable. Fuera se encontraba Sissi con las manos en la cara, seguramente asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En cuanto la vio salir con su nuevo compañero le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia y odio.

-¡Ha sido por tu culpa! Si le pasa algo a Ulrich por tu culpa… ¡te arrepentirás!- Yumi no dijo nada, sabía que ellos dos estarían bien porque cuando habían salido de allí estaban terminando con los últimos que quedaban y de lo poco que conocía a Ulrich confiaba plenamente en él. El otro chico también parecía saber lo que hacía, así que estaba segura de que saldrían sin un solo rasguño.

-¿Quién tiene que arrepentirse de qué?- Ulrich apareció por la entrada junto a su compañero de cuarto. Ambos sonreían por haberse vuelto a encontrar. A Sissi se le cambió la cara por completo en cuanto lo oyó y Yumi no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, se sentía algo más relajada ya que había terminado todo.

-Ulrich, yo… muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme- dijo Yumi cuando se acercó un poco a donde Sissi, él y su compañero se encontraban.

-Oye, creo que te equivocas, tu príncipe azul he sido yo- soltó su compañero antes de que Ulrich pudiera abrir la boca para contestar. –Creo que me merezco una pequeña recompensa.- se acercó más a Yumi hasta que ambos quedaron a muy poca distancia, Yumi no supo cómo reaccionar así que simplemente se quedó quieta.

-¡Odd! Este no es momento para ligar.- lo apartó de un pequeño empujón para que entrara en razón.

-Parece mentira que me hayas echado de menos, Ulrich, solo llevamos unos minutos juntos desde que nos hemos reencontrado y ya me estas regañando- se quejó entre risas. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo no podía desaprovechar ninguna ocasión para hacer bromas, más aún cuando se las ponían en bandeja.

-Venga, chicos, dejadlo ya, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.- les recordó el otro chico de gafas que se había quedado algo más atrás observando toda la escena en su conjunto. Los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron a andar en dirección a la valla.

Yumi se quedó algo más atrás dejando que Ulrich, con Sissi pegada a su brazo, se adelantaran un poco y así poder juntarse con los otros dos chicos, aún no le había dado las gracias de manera adecuada a Odd.

-Oye, Odd, te agradezco mucho que me ayudaras, sin ti y sin Ulrich, seguramente ya no sería la misma- bajó un poco la mirada para observar el polvo que levantaba con cada paso que daba. Odd se quedó un poco pensativo y su compañero le dio un leve codazo indicándole que le diera una respuesta sensata.

-No te preocupes, Yumi. En realidad fue gracias a Jeremy que os encontramos- dijo señalándolo a su izquierda. –Estábamos atrapados en la biblioteca hasta que se le ocurrió la genial idea de despistarlos a todos con un señuelo y es por eso que pudimos ir hasta la entrada. Además, es un placer ayudar a chicas guapas como tu- añadió tras unos segundos en silencio. Parecía que si no soltaba aquella última frase reventaría.

-Ya está otra vez… -comentó Jeremy en bajo. –No se lo tengas en cuenta Yumi, siempre es igual con todas las chicas, digamos que no puede evitar ser así.

Tanto Jeremy como Yumi comenzaron a reír bajito logrando enfurruñar a Odd que iba en medio de ambos. Ulrich, en cambio, miró hacia atrás con envidia, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener a Sissi pegada a él en cada paso que daban, prefería conocer más a sus compañeros de viaje.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos ahora, Yumi?- preguntó Jeremy algo preocupado pero con un tono de voz muy relajado, como si todo estuviera bajo control.

-Primero, iremos a mi casa para ver si mi familia está bien. –los dos asintieron con ganas, la idea no les disgustaba, mientras más se alejaran de allí mejor y además debían comprobar cómo estaban las cosas en la ciudad.

Entre los berrinches de Sissi y las amenas conversaciones que Yumi mantenía con sus dos nuevos compañeros, los cinco se apresuraron a paso ligero unas calles más abajo donde la casa de Yumi se encontraba, tan silenciosa y tan vacía como la había dejado aquella mañana.

 **¡Muy buenas! Después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, he decidido volver con nuevas ideas frescas y dispuesta a dejarlas por aquí para quien quiera leerlas. Siento haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, aunque debo decir que todos los comentarios que me han llegado durante estos años los he leído y los tengo muy en cuenta. Por eso mismo ¡ESTOY DECIDIDA! ¡VOY A CONTINUAR, TERMINAR, REESCRIBIR E INVENTAR NUEVOS FICS! Así que preparaos que ya he vuelto! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Código Apocalipsis (2)**

Yumi se mantuvo concentrada en sus pensamientos a medida que se acercaban cada vez más a su casa. De camino allí no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema aunque se habían quedado algo sorprendidos al observar varios vehículos averiados en medio de la carretera y un camión que transportaba piezas para coches con toda su mercancía esparcida por el suelo.

El corazón le latía a gran velocidad, sentía que aquel momento en el que había apoyado su mano en la manilla de la puerta principal sería decisivo. Temía que lo que estuviera al otro lado le afectara negativamente, no se hacía a la idea de que los hubiera perdido a todos.

Sus compañeros se quedaron a unos pasos tras ella, sabían que debían dejar que Yumi tratara con ese tema al ser su familia, pero al mismo tiempo les preocupaba que se diera una situación peligrosa. Ulrich se separó de Sissi para acercarse más a Yumi.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo? Podría ser peligroso- dijo con voz suave para no sobresaltarla. Ella se quedó unos instantes pensativa pero después le miró tímidamente intentando forzar una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien. Mejor quedaos fuera, si sucede algo tendremos que salir de aquí a toda prisa. Yo volveré en seguida.- él no se quedó muy convencido con la respuesta pero si era su decisión debía respetarla.

Odd se dirigió al final de aquella calle dispuesto a vigilar, Ulrich hizo lo mismo con el otro extremo, de aquella manera si algo sucedía podrían verlo venir a distancia y dispondrían de más tiempo para reaccionar. Jeremy y Sissi se quedaron en la entrada de la casa esperando a que Yumi saliera de allí con su familia.

-Sigo sin entender por qué hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí- se volvió a quejar Sissi, no le gustaba que le dieran preferencia a otras personas que no fueran ella.- también podríamos haber ido a salvar a mi padre que estaba dentro de la escuela- frunció el ceño y tras unos segundos Jeremy habló.

-Sabes de sobra que tu padre ya no es el mismo, Sissi. Tu misma nos has contado dos veces que fue él uno de los primeros que trató de atacarte.- ella giró la cabeza queriendo quitarse esa idea y las imágenes que la acompañaban. En parte sabía que tendría envidia de Yumi si lograba encontrar a toda su familia sana y salva.

Yumi entró sigilosamente, prefería mantener la calma y no gritar como una loca sus nombres aunque se estaba aguantando las ganas. Cerró la mano en un puño y apretó con fuerza para no dejarse llevar por los nervios. La puerta chirrió al empujarla pero no le preocupó, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando observar algún movimiento en la penumbra. No era capaz de ver muy bien en la oscuridad, las persianas no estaban levantadas a excepción de dos y el cielo nublado tampoco ayudaba mucho. Primero entró a la cocina, estaba totalmente patas arriba y aquello la alarmó. Los platos del fregadero los encontró estampados en el suelo al igual que el bizcocho que había visto por la mañana sobre la encimera. También logró ver unas cuantas manchas oscuras esparcidas por la pared. Se acercó a la mesa de madera y cogió con mano temblorosa la nota que aquella mañana había dejado avisando de que se iba antes a clase. Estaba exactamente como la dejó aunque tenía una pequeña mancha de café o algo similar en una esquina.

Se dio la vuelta asustada al escuchar algo tras ella, parecía una maceta que acababa de caerse y aquello solo podía significar que no estaba sola en casa. Antes de dirigirse hasta el origen del ruido levantó una de las persianas con fuerza para alumbrar más la zona. Después caminó con firmeza y seguridad, también susurró en bajo el nombre de sus padres y su hermano esperando que le contestaran pero nunca llegó una respuesta. Alargó la mano para tocar a la figura, sin embargo, ésta, tras un movimiento brusco, salió de allí y subió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en alguna de las habitaciones.

Yumi se quedó expectante unos segundos, estaba casi segura de que había visto el rostro de su hermano pero no entendía por qué huía de ella. Quizás no la habría reconocido y lo había asustado. Subió siguiendo sus mismos pasos pero antes esperó para volver a escuchar un ruido proveniente del cuarto de sus padres, podía escuchar algunos pasos y por un momento se ilusionó. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió con cuidado, en un principió sonrió cuando vio a su padre de espaldas pero pronto reparó en el hilo de sangre que caía de su brazo derecho. Pensó que debía llevarlo a un hospital cuanto antes, aquella herida parecía grave, pero después se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera ahogaba un grito de dolor por aquello. Esto le llevó a sospechar que quizás ya no fuera quien conocía y algo en su interior se rompió al imaginarlo. Unas cuantas imágenes de momentos felices que compartió con él vinieron a su cabeza y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Takeo Ishiyama fue consciente de que alguien había abierto por fin la puerta de aquel cuarto en el que llevaba un par de horas encerrado. Tenía tanta hambre que había optado, sin pensárselo dos veces, por rumiar su propio brazo y lo mejor era que no sentía dolor. Pero aquello no le agradaba lo suficiente, no tanto como el olor fresco y atrayente que le acababa de llegar desde la entrada al cuarto. No reconocía a quien estuviera allí pero se aseguraría de darle una bienvenida única. Se acercó lentamente mientras tropezaba con sus propios pies tratando de darse prisa por alcanzarla.

Yumi se quedó paralizada unos instantes, nunca se había imaginado una expresión tan vacía y hueca como la que tenía su padre en aquél momento. Prefería que estuviera con el ceño fruncido y regañándola, aquello era demasiado para ella. Tenía la mirada totalmente perdida y se relamía a cada paso que daba, tenía la boca llena de sangre y entonces comprendió lo del brazo. Empezó a darle vueltas a la situación y unos pinchazos fuertes se abrieron paso en su pecho, no podía aceptar lo que pasaba.

De repente cuando su padre estuvo a punto de alcanzar la puerta su cuerpo reaccionó y la cerró tan pronto como pudo, a pesar de eso Takeo logró poner la mano entremedio para evitar que se cerrara. Yumi se alarmó, por mucho que tirara hacia ella no era capaz de hacer nada. Finalmente se dio por vencida tratando de buscar otro tipo de solución, dejó que la abriera y retrocedió poco a poco atrayéndolo al comienzo de las escaleras. Las observó aterrorizada, no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella y cuando lo estuvo empujó con todas su fuerzas el cuerpo de Takeo hacia las escaleras. Estuvo a punto de agarrar uno de los brazos de Yumi pero lo esquivó a tiempo, su cabeza revotó con los escalones hasta que acabó tumbado en la alfombra, totalmente colapsado. Tuvo que volver a aguantar unas cuantas lágrimas, había matado al que hasta hacía tan solo unas horas era su padre.

Se limpió la cara con la palma de la mano ensuciándosela más, no podía perder más tiempo, además sus compañeros estaban fuera esperándola y no sabían hasta cuándo podrían disponer de esa tranquilidad.

Primero pasó por su habitación y vació lo que tenía en la pequeña mochila holgada para meterlo en otra más grande, también cogió alguna prenda y tras eso decidió pasar de largo el baño para entrar en la de su hermano. No había rastro de nadie en su cuarto, la puerta permanecía abierta y entraba suficiente luz como para poder revisarlo todo bien. Ella estaba completamente segura de que cuando estaba en el salón alguien había huido. Otro crujido la asustó lo suficiente como para girarse completamente mirando a la entrada de la habitación, había una figura esbelta, parecía su madre.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó con un leve tono de alegría. Akiko giró la cabeza hacia ella bruscamente, un movimiento raro e impropio de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo de su madre se había estrellado contra el suyo y ambas estaban en el suelo forcejeando. Yumi la agarraba de los brazos para evitar que se acercara más a su rostro. Pudo ver con claridad la misma mirada inyectada de sangre que los otros sujetos de la cafetería, ella también era víctima de aquella enfermedad. Sentía rabia en su interior y al mismo tiempo su fuerza se esfumaba, solo el pensar que sus padres habían desaparecido definitivamente le hacía perder las ganas de luchar, quizás fuera más fácil dejarse llevar.

Otra sombra apareció tras Akiko y estampó un taburete contra ella para quitarla de encima de Yumi. Se sorprendió tanto que no supo qué hacer pero se levantó rápidamente intentando averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Pensó que Ulrich y los demás habían subido hasta donde estaba para ayudarla pero no era así. Vio a Hiroki, quien ahora estaba preso por los brazos de Akiko. Trataba de balbucear su nombre pero no lo lograba, Yumi buscó rápidamente por el cuarto algo que le pudiera servir. Entonces reparó en la armadura de samurái tan preciada de su padre y que con tanto esmero había conservado durante años. Cogió la catana y cuando la hubo desenfundado encontró un ángulo seguro en el que atravesar la cabeza de su madre. Se le había hecho tremendamente difícil ejecutar aquella acción pero su hermano estaba en peligro, la única persona de su familia que parecía seguir con vida.

-¡Yumi!- corrió a sus brazos y apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana. Llevaba horas escondido en la planta de abajo para evitar cruzarse con sus padres infectados. Comenzó a llorar aliviado, su hermana había ido a por él.

-¿Estás bien, Hiroki? ¿No tienes ningún rasguño?- el negó continuamente con la cabeza y volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de su hermana. Ella dejó caer la catana para poder estrecharlo con más fuerza.

-Papá y mamá…- empezó a hablar mientras sollozaba al recordar lo ocurrido, había sido un verdadero infierno para él y pensaba que nunca acabaría, no al menos de aquella manera. –me alegro tanto de que estés aquí…- ella lo separó unos segundos para poner su rostro ante el suyo y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ahora todo estará bien, ¿vale? Me tienes a mí y no voy a permitir que te pase nada. Saldremos de esta.- él asintió al tiempo que Yumi limpiaba con la manga de su sudadera los lagrimones que se deslizaban por su cara llena de suciedad y sangre reseca. –Ahora tenemos que irnos, mis compañeros nos están esperando fuera.- Hiroki se alegró de escuchar eso, eran más los que estaban con ella, quizás fuera verdad aquello de que podrían sobrevivir.

Yumi tiró de la mano de Hiroki para salir fuera del cuarto, entonces oyó un fuerte ruido en la planta de abajo. Se asomaron por la barandilla y vio como sus amigos se alarmaban en la entrada y sujetaban con fuerza la puerta. Sissi gritaba asustada en medio de todo aquel jaleo. Yumi vio como la figura de su padre aún trataba de arrastrarse hasta su objetivo más cercano: la asustada Sissi que yacía medio sentada en el suelo y de espaldas a él.

-¡Sissi! ¡Detrás de ti!- trató de avisarla pero no fue suficiente, no le daría tiempo a reaccionar. Sin embargo Jeremy se adelantó clavando una pequeña navaja en la cabeza de Takeo, rematándolo. Respiraba con fuerza, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquellas cosas a diferencia de Odd y Ulrich a quienes se notaba que hacían más actividad física y se las apañaban bien. Ahora había comprobado que en situaciones extremas reaccionaba bastante bien, incluso él mismo se había sorprendido.

-Muy bien Einstein, ¡te has convertido en todo un guerrero!- le dijo Odd guiñándole un ojo. Tanto él como Ulrich sostenían la puerta principal con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez les costaba más con cada sujeto que se iba uniendo a empujar desde el otro lado. –creo que va siendo hora de largarse de aquí.

Ulrich se dio la vuelta sujetándola con la espalda y alzó la cabeza para ver a Yumi, se sorprendió al observar que estaba con un chaval algo más joven que ella. –Yumi, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes- con estas palabras reaccionó de inmediato sabiendo que se dirigía a ella para que les buscara la salida más adecuada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras manchadas de sangre y huellas junto a Hiroki que no soltaba su mano en ningún momento. Se dirigió hacia la cocina que tenía una puerta trasera.

-¿Por qué han aparecido tantos de golpe? Si estabais en los extremos de la calle- les preguntó preocupada, debían haber visto venir aquél ataque. Jeremy puso a Sissi en pie para seguirlos.

-Los vieron acercarse pero querían darte algo más de tiempo. Nos dijeron a mí y a Sissi que te avisáramos para que te dieras prisa pero tuvimos un contratiempo- se disculpó indirectamente. Yumi asintió con la cabeza mientras les indicaba con la que aquella salida era segura. Abrió la puerta que estaba encajada y salió fuera para revisar que efectivamente estaba todo despejado.

-Hiroki, ve con Jeremy y Sissi y adentraos en el bosque. Llévalos hasta el río y ocultaos donde ya sabes- le indicó con voz firme. Él le dirigió una mirada suplicante, no quería separarse de ella cuando la acababa de encontrar pero confiaba en su hermana y sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo era lo correcto. Así que tras unos instantes asintió y les hizo señas a los dos para que le siguieran. Yumi se dio la vuelta y buscó un objeto que pudiera colocar en la puerta de soporte, de esta forma tendrían unos segundos para escapar, de lo contrario andarían muy justos.

Se le ocurrió entonces que podía utilizar la catana, seguro que aguantaría. Odd y Ulrich la observaron expectantes de lo que haría.

-Aguantad unos segundos más, los demás ya están en el bosque, iré a buscar algo con lo que sostener la puerta lo justo para que podamos salir sin problemas.- ellos asintieron notando las gotas de sudor que caían de sus frentes.

-Para estar medio podridos no veas la fuerza que tienen- se mofó Odd, Ulrich puso los ojos en blanco, no solo se encontraba en una situación complicada sino que tenía que aguantar los comentarios de su amigo.

Yumi entró corriendo en la habitación y cogió el objeto punzante sin observar el cuerpo tendido de su madre, no quería recordar lo sucedido. Volvió hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeros y le hicieron un hueco para que colocara de forma horizontal la catana surcando ambas manillas. Odd y Ulrich se apartaron lentamente como si no estuvieran seguros de que aquello funcionaría. Tras comprobar que así era se dirigieron a la cocina dejando tras ellos las puertas tambaleándose con fuerza.

-¡Vamos!, ¡rápido!- gritó Ulrich. Dejó que Yumi pasara la primera para guiarlos hasta el punto de encuentro con los otros compañeros. Odd se quedó el ultimo y cuando cerró la puerta cogió unos tronco largos y gruesos que estaban tirados muy cerca de allí para retenerlos más rato. Sin embargo al colocarlos se pegó un pequeño corte en la mano, no se había dado cuenta de los cachitos de cristal esparcidos junto al montón.

No dijo nada y se limitó a seguir a Yumi y Ulrich a través del bosque al tiempo que se hacía presión en la herida para que sangrara y pudiera limpiarla un poco. Estuvieron unos diez minutos surcando arboles y subiendo pequeñas montañitas de hierba, parecían haberse alejado bastante del lugar. Finalmente, aminoraron el paso cuando Yumi comenzó a andar más despacio, primero puso un rostro preocupado cuando no vio a su hermano, Jeremy y Sissi pero los tres asomaron la cabeza tras un arbusto, seguramente al oírlos llegar se habían escondido por si era un enemigo.

-Qué alivio, me alegro de que hayáis llegado bien- dijo ella tranquilizándose y pasando tras el arbusto. Por suerte aquella zona seguía igual que hacía dos semanas. Los otros se sorprendieron al llegar, Sissi y Jeremy ya lo habían visto y sabían toda la explicación pero Odd y Ulrich estaban impresionados. –Es bonito ¿verdad?

Era una zona pequeñita situada un nivel inferior al resto del bosque, de modo que no se veía a simple vista, parecía un agujero. Allí había una tienda de campaña que acababan de montar y que se mezclaba a la perfección con los colores del paisaje. También había cenizas en la que había sido una hoguera y Hiroki se había molestado en sacar de su escondite la comida que ella y su hermana dejaron allí la ultima vez escondida.

-Vinimos de acampada hace unos días y nos gustó tanto que Hiroki se empeñó en convertirlo en una especie de base. Simplemente dejamos la tienda recogida y escondida en lo alto de un árbol y las latas y las bolsas de nubes las escondimos en unos arbustos. –Odd no dejaba de mirar aquél montón de comida, la baba que caía de su boca amenazaba con estrellarse en el suelo.

-Es muy buena idea, quién diría que nos vendría tan bien- se alegró Hiroki, tenía la cara más limpia, los tres habían ido al río de allí al lado a remojarse mientras esperaban. –pero no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Si, podría ser peligroso, sobre todo de noche. No sabemos si podrán seguirnos el rastro hasta aquí.- comentó Jeremy colocándose correctamente las gafas sobre la nariz, tenía un pequeño corte en el labio.

-Entonces descansaremos aquí un par de horas y pensaremos a donde ir. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.- Ulrich siguió a Yumi tras esas últimas palabras, les había indicado que la siguieran para limpiarse un poco en el río. Odd no se dio cuenta hasta que pasaron unos segundos y los vio desaparecer entre los árboles. Jeremy se había dado cuenta del pequeño rastro de sangre que había dejado pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarle nada porque había desaparecido en la lejanía.

En la orilla había pequeñas piedrecitas, algunas algo mojadas y otras secas que estaban cubiertas por una capa de tierra. El agua era cristalina y se podía ver con claridad el fondo repleto de pequeñas plantitas acuáticas y algún que otro pez diminuto. Yumi se quitó las zapatillas y se arremangó los pantalones hasta donde le fue posible para adentrarse descalza. Comenzó a frotarse las espinillas con agua y refrescarlas, después se agachó un poco con cuidado de no mojarse las rodillas y aunque al principio solo parecía tener intención de mojarse la cara acabó metiendo la cabeza entera. El agua le chorreaba por las puntas del pelo, se giró para ver como Ulrich la observaba a penas a unos metros, él también se había introducido en el riachuelo.

-Deberías probarlo tú también, está muy fresquita- le invitó, el no se fiaba demasiado aunque lo hizo cuando Yumi se acercó a él. Cerró los ojos y agachándose un poco sumergió la cabeza con cuidado notando el fresco de golpe y poco después acostumbrándose a él. Tras un par de segundos notó la presión de unas manos sujetándole bajo el agua e impidiendo que volviera a salir a la superficie. Comenzó a alarmarse hasta que finalmente le soltaron y se puso en pie estruendosamente, sin querer empujó a Yumi que por el impulso y cayó hacia atrás mojándose entera.

-¡Casi me ahogo!- le gritó alarmado. Ella se quedó mirando su reacción, parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente mojada y al final empezó a reírse. Ulrich cuando la escuchó no pudo evitar contagiarse y acompañarla, en un momento se le había olvidado lo preocupado que estaba. –Sabes que me vengaré por eso ¿no?- le dijo intentando fingir un tono amenazador. Ella retrocedió con las palmas de las manos desde el agua, Ulrich se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba completamente mojada y dejó de echarse hacia atrás, no tenía nada que perder.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Porque aquí el único que está seco eres tú- le chinchó, Ulrich se miró y después la observó a ella, tenía toda la razón. Pero eso no evitaría que tomara venganza. Se acercó hasta ella y hundió sus manos en el agua para echársela a la cara, Yumi retrocedió quejándose y pegando un pequeño gritito. Así fue como comenzó una pelea en el agua en la que por un rato olvidaron todo lo que habían pasado. Tras ellos una figura apareció jadeando y liberándose de sus zapatillas lo más rápido que pudo.

-Así que os estáis divirtiendo sin mi ¿eh? ¿Podéis dejar de hacerme el vacío? A veces os comportáis como críos, cualquiera lo diría…- aparentó un rostro serio pero no coló.

-Mira quién habla, el más guasón de todos. Seguro que estás deseando unirte- Odd no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, no podía negar que su amigo tenía razón pero quiso hacerse el duro. Sin embargo Yumi lo empapó cuando se quiso dar cuenta y se quedó asombrado ante aquello.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mojar mi maravillosa camiseta?- dijo decepcionado, lo había sorprendido bastante, buscaba guerra.

-¿Camiseta? Yo más bien lo llamaría chaleco- Ulrich rió ante el comentario, tenía toda la razón, estaba tan rota que apenas unos hilos podían unir ambas partes por adelante. Odd se deshizo de ellas y se adentró en el rio despacio aunque queriendo darse prisa para salpicar agua por todos lados. Al introducir su mano derecha en el agua sintió escozor, entonces se acordó de que hacía un rato que se había hecho un corte y que debía limpiar la herida.

Ulrich y Yumi se acercaron inmediatamente al ver que se detenía de golpe y que el agua alrededor de su mano se teñía de color carmesí. Él trató de quitarle importancia para tranquilizarlos pero no se dejaron convencer, Yumi tomó la mano y la puso ante Ulrich para que él también observara y diera su opinión al respecto.

-No es un corte muy grande pero si algo profundo- dijo tras unos segundos de mirarla fijamente, ella asintió.

-Hay que lavarla bien para evitar infecciones, bastante tenemos ya con que nos intenten matar como para debilitarnos por este tipo de cosas- Odd recuperó el control de su mano y volvió a sumergirla en el agua limpiándola con cuidado, después se lavó la cara con la otra mano y también la parte de arriba del cuerpo. Acto seguido los tres volvieron con la ropa calada al punto de descanso en el que los esperaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Parece que venís de un parque acuático- les interrogó Sissi, parecía tener envidia de ellos por no haber tenido oportunidad de hacer lo que sea que hubieran hecho cerca del rio.

-Solo nos hemos dado un gran chapuzón- contó Odd entre risas, después recordó el escozor de su mano y soltó un leve quejido. Hiroki y Sissi le miraron horrorizados al ver que comenzaba a gotear sangre otra vez. Jeremy se acercó a él queriendo salir de dudas.

-No ha sido a causa de esas criaturas ¿verdad?- preguntó con un tono algo más tranquilo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso crees que esas bestias serían capaces de alcanzarme? Estas de guasa- alardeó pero nadie le hizo caso. Yumi buscaba en su mochila algo con lo que poder taparla, al final optó por coger una camiseta azul claro finita que se rasgó con facilidad, de aquel modo pudo rodear la pequeña herida y hacer presión para que dejara de sangrar. –Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Todos se sentaron formando un pequeño círculo, Hiroki se acercó más a su hermana aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta de aquello, estaba concentrada pensando en sus próximos pasos.

-Bien, necesitamos un sitio seguro y aislado de la ciudad- repasó Jeremy para que todos pudieran pensar un lugar al que atribuirle esas características tan importantes, pero nadie tenía ni idea.

-La escuela tampoco estaba bastante apartada del centro y aún así… a mi no se me ocurre ningún sitio- dijo Ulrich dándose por vencido.

-Aunque encontráramos un sitio así no podríamos quedarnos mucho tiempo, no creo que ahora mismo haya un sitio lo suficientemente seguro como para quedarse meses hasta que todo se tranquilice un poco- soltó Yumi.

-Mmm yo creo que conozco un sitio- les llamó la atención Sissi. –No sé exactamente donde está pero podría ser seguro- nadie entendía a qué se refería así que esperaron a que continuara. –está en el bosque de la academia, una especie de casucha vieja y abandonada. Si fuera por mi preferiría no entrar en un sitio así de cutre pero me parece que tampoco tenemos muchas más opciones. –por primera vez en todo aquel día estaba resultando de bastante ayuda y parecía que los humos se le habían bajado un poco. Quizás por los nervios provocados por aquella situación tan extrema y el tener que huir por el bosque se había vuelto más amable.

-¿Una casa en medio del bosque?- preguntó Odd extrañado, había dos cosas que no le entraban en la cabeza; por un lado el no haber visto algo así cuando había hecho varias escapadas de las clases junto a Ulrich cuando se habían recorrido buena parte del bosque por la zona que da a Kadic. Por otra parte le extrañaba que Sissi supiera de la existencia de un lugar así, ¿cómo lo habría encontrado? Dudaba que le gustara pasear por el bosque a ella sola. -¿cómo sabes tú eso? ¡No me digas que ahora te gusta ir a buscar setas al bosque!- comenzó a reírse ilusionado, las setas le encantaban con un buen guiso. Sissi se puso algo nerviosa ante su pregunta.

-Bueno, verás, yo… esto… los planos del cole, eso es. Encontré unos planos de la zona y marcaban una casa dentro del bosque- intentó sonar convencida pero dudaba que lo hubiera conseguido, sin embargo a excepción de Odd y Hiroki a los demás les importaba más adivinar donde podría estar y tuvo la suerte de que Ulrich la interrumpiera.

-Creo que ya se por donde está. El otro día cuando fuimos Odd y yo me pareció ver algo pero no le di mucha importancia- les contó, en seguida saltó Odd bastante alucinado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Y ¿cómo es que soy el único que no ha visto esa casa? ¡si estuve contigo! Recuerdo a la perfección que nos fuimos porque no teníamos ganas de dar clase de matemáticas.

-Ya, pues deberías recordar también que te pasaste toda la hora hablando de Megumi y no atendías a nada más- una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara, no se avergonzaba de que Ulrich hubiera contado aquello porque era verdad y también que no había vuelto a saber nada de aquella chica que le parecía tan mona.

-Bien, veamos, una casa en medio del bosque y cerca de la academia Kadic, está abandonada pero puede ser lo suficientemente segura… quizás sea la vieja Hermita- Sissi abrió los ojos cuando escuchó ese nombre, era así como se llamaba, recordaba el cartelito blanco y embarrado de la entrada. Revivió los escalofríos que aquel lugar le provocó en aquel momento, ese día se arrepintió bastante de haber seguido a Ulrich a escondidas y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a hacer cuando hacían pellas de clase.

-Sí, es la Hermita- asintió, estaba segura de que cuando fueran todos juntos no sentiría tanto miedo. Se lo pensaron unos instantes hasta que Hiroki les metió algo de prisa, el aire estaba cambiando y comenzaba a refrescar. Aquella bajada de temperaturas también significaba que la noche se acercaba y que debían moverse rápido antes de que no pudieran orientarse en el bosque.

-No estamos muy lejos de ella. Este bosque es el mismo que se comunica con Kadic, solo que estamos en el otro lado, no estaremos ni a medio kilometro. Si salimos ahora llegaremos en unos quince minutos más o menos- calculó Yumi. Podría ser buena idea ir allí y tampoco tenían otra opción.

En cinco minutos ya había recogido todas las cosas que llevaban consigo aunque tampoco fueran muchas. Después comenzaron a seguir a Yumi que junto a Hiroki y seguida de Ulrich guiaba al pequeño grupo hacia la zona en la que calculaban que podría estar la Hermita. Odd era el último, no podían permitirse ir todos en piña, el terreno tenía muchos altibajos y estaba repleto de árboles. No tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar allí, cuando anduvieron lo suficiente solo les quedó buscar por los alrededores y por suerte fue Jeremy quien vislumbró la Hermita oculta en la lejanía por unos cuantos arbustos densos que no le dejaban ver mucho.

Se situaron ante ella haciéndose a la idea de lo que podía suceder. A primera vista no daba buena impresión ni les aportaba seguridad. Era un chalet viejo y corroído por el paso de los años, ya casi ni se distinguía el color auténtico de las paredes. El porche tenía tres de los cuatro escalones rotos y hundidos, el jardín estaba repleto de barro y maleza, la naturaleza había campado por allí a sus anchas. Esperaban que el interior se mantuviera en mejor estado, sino podría resultar otro peligro nuevo para ellos: el de morir sepultados.

-Bien, lo primero es inspeccionar el interior y asegurar la zona.- dijo Ulrich, Yumi y el resto asintieron con la cabeza. –Esta vez entraremos Odd y yo y vosotros montaréis guardia fuera. También revisaréis el jardín y los alrededores. –estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia la entrada cuando Yumi lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento, Odd está herido, sería mejor que fuera yo contigo y que ellos se quedaran fuera.- a Ulrich no le gustaba mucho la idea, sabía que entrar en casa de los Ishiyama había sido peligroso y no sabían qué podría haber allí. Además, tenía que cuidar de su hermano. Hiroki tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su hermana, si ella entraba el también quería hacerlo, entrarían juntos. –Hiroki estará bien, es más seguro quedarse aquí fuera y sabes que quienes estamos en mejores condiciones de defendernos somos tu y yo. Si llegarais a encontraros algo ahí dentro Odd tendría menos posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo.- le estaba costando decir aquello, parecía que fueran a entrar en la boca de lobo. Al final a Ulrich no le quedó otra que asentir.

-Está bien, si fuera encontráis algo avisadnos lo antes posible.- tras estas últimas instrucciones Ulrich se adentró en la casa seguido de Yumi. El suelo crujió bajo sus pasos, la madera estaba podrida por algunas zonas y seguramente a lo largo de los años afectaría a los soportes principales del edificio provocando que se derrumbara.

La sala de abajo parecía vacía y a diferencia de la cantidad de polvo que se levantaba cuando pasaban por algunas de las salas, estaban solos. Los muebles seguían colocados en la misma posición en la que los dueños los dejaron. Subieron unas escaleras estrechas que llevaban al segundo piso y aunque en un principio estuvieron realmente nerviosos al haber escuchado unos ruidillos se tranquilizaron cuando supieron que los culpables solo eran unos pequeños roedores.

Yumi esperó en el pasillo, a que Ulrich terminara de revisar la última habitación del pasillo, estaba apoyada en la barandilla que hacía de barrera para que no cayera al primer piso, al final de la barandilla y a su derecha se encontraba la hilera de escaleras que acababan de subir. Estaba deseando acabar aquello y poder descansar durante la noche un rato, cada vez notaba más el cansancio. En ese momento una vaga imagen de sus padres le vino a la cabeza y pudo evitar ponerse a pensar de nuevo en lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría algo así.

Miró atentamente el suelo desde la altura en la que estaba, se acababa de dar cuenta de que habían pasado por alto algo realmente importante. Si sus ojos no le fallaban estaba vislumbrando unas huellas poco profundas sobre la capa fina de polvo en la madera. Sabía que no eran suyas ni de Ulrich porque no habían revisado la zona que daba al sótano y sin embargo había dos tipos de huellas distintas allí. Lo que significaba que alguien más había entrado en la casa no hacía mucho.

Ulrich se acercó hasta ella al darse cuenta de que no respondía a sus palabras, debía estar totalmente concentrada en algo. Tenía la sensación de que lo ocurrido en la casa de los Ishiyama marcaría de alguna manera a Yumi y Hiroki, sobre todo podía imaginarse lo poco agradable que debía haber sido aquello cuando vio como su padre intentaba agarrar a Sissi. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar de aquello si surgía, de momento debían seguir con la revisión y acabar con la tercera parte de la casa: el sótano.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien? Deberíamos seguir- apoyó su mano lentamente sobre su hombro sobresaltándola y haciendo que dejara caer todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la barandilla de madera. La fina barra chirrió con fuerza desencajándose de su sitio y cayendo al piso de abajo. El cuerpo de Yumi siguió sus pasos sin poder evitarlo, solo eran unos metros pero la posición en la que caería le haría bastante daño. Ahogando un grito Yumi salió impulsada mientras todo a su alrededor se movía, justo cuando iba a comenzar a caer notó un fuerte tirón en su mano izquierda que se había quedado por detrás del resto de su cuerpo. Pronto se encontró totalmente colgando en el aire y balanceándose a cuatro metros de altura, sujeta por Ulrich que hacía un gran esfuerzo por intentar subirla de nuevo. Ella trató de ayudarse con la mano que tenía libre pero la madera alrededor de Ulrich no dejaba de crujir, daba la sensación de que aquellos movimientos tan bruscos acabarían por derrumbar todas las tablas de madera de la zona en la que estaban.

-Vas a tener que soltarme- le dijo ella convencida y preparando sus pies para caer de la forma menos dolorosa. Si caía bien no tendría que sentir ningún tipo de calambre. Ulrich, sin embargo, seguía tirando con la intención de lograr volver a subirla. –si no lo haces acabaremos derrumbando media casa. Tendré cuidado al caer, no me pasará nada- tras unos segundos de argumentos a favor de Yumi, Ulrich cedió y cuando estuvo preparada la soltó suavemente. Él tampoco tardó en bajar las escaleras y situarse junto a ella.

El ruido de la barandilla cayéndose seguramente habría alertado a aquellas personas de que estaban dentro, incluso Odd había asomado la cabeza por el cristal de una ventana para asegurarse de que todo iba bien y hasta que no le habían hecho señas no se había quedado tranquilo.

-¿Crees que serán peligrosos?- preguntó Yumi. No le apetecía buscar más problemas con gente que no estaba infectada, bastante tenían ya con los otros. Estaban seguros de que aquellas dos personas no podían ser bestias, no al menos de momento, sus huellas eran limpias y aquellos seres no solo se balanceaban de un lado a otro, sino que arrastraban bastante los pies al andar.

-Ni idea, pero espero que podamos negociar con ellos sin problemas.

Se pusieron a ambos lados de la puerta, Yumi preparó su cuchillo, Ulrich abriría la puerta y después ella entraría sorprendiendo a los otros sujetos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y actuaron seguido. Yumi se introdujo a gran velocidad sin ver nada. Como aquella mañana le había sucedido notó el peso de otro cuerpo saltado sobre el suyo y tumbándola en el suelo sin darle posibilidades de moverse. Estaba todo bastante oscuro a excepción de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. Ulrich a duras penas pudo ver como placaban a Yumi y se introdujo unos segundos después saltando sobre aquél cuerpo y librándola. No sabía quién era pero ambos giraban por el suelo, sus fuerzas estaban bastante niveladas.

En ese instante Yumi comenzó a levantarse intentando orientarse y ver algo en la oscuridad para poder ayudar a Ulrich cuando de repente sonó una dulce vocecilla en la otra punta de la habitación suplicándoles que pararan.

-Ya basta, por favor. No hace falta que os peleéis.- era una chiquilla no mucho más pequeña que ellos, aunque aún no podían verla, sin embargo había conseguido que Ulrich y la otra persona se detuvieran en seco.

Tras unos instantes en una esquinita de la sala rectangular una pequeña llama se encendió dejando ver a una adolescente con el pelo corto y de color rosa. Parecía estar muy asustada e incluso a distancia podía verse como le temblaban las manos, con las cuales agarraba un farolillo. La luz tenue permitió a Yumi observar todo a su alrededor, un cuarto rectangular con baldosas en los suelos y unos ganchos para colgar carne colgados del techo. También tenía algunas baldas y por suerte los ganchos estaban recogidos a lo alto por lo que no tenían peligro de clavarse alguno de aquellos. A lo lejos estaba la dueña de la voz que por algún motivo le sonaba bastante. Miro hacia atrás y se quedó perpleja cuando vio que un compañero de su clase sujetaba a Ulrich contra el suelo pero poco a poco comenzaba a aflojar sus manos para dejar que se moviera.

-¿William? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- el chico se giró a todo correr para asegurarse de que realmente era ella, no podía creérselo, la chica con la que había tenido un flechazo el primer día que la vio en su clase había sobrevivido al ataque de aquellas criaturas y encima había llegado hasta él. Debía ser el destino. No esperó más y se abalanzó sobre ella sin dejarle tiempo a Yumi para huir de aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos.

Ulrich no se esperaba aquella reacción y por algún motivo no le gustaba demasiado que se acercara tanto a Yumi, no entendía qué tipo de relación había entre ellos pero no le gustaba. Intentó desviar su atención y se centró en la otra persona que estaba con ellos en la sala. Se acercó hasta ella para asegurarse, sabía quién era. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, por un momento le pareció ver que la muchacha suspiraba aliviada.

-Aelita, ¿verdad?- le preguntó queriendo asegurarse, ella asintió con la cabeza, poco después los cuatro cruzaron unas pocas palabras e invitaron al resto que estaban fuera a entrar en la casa con ellos. Antes de eso se aseguraron de cerrar bien cada puerta y ventana, no querían sorpresas desagradables. William y Aelita les habían asegurado que aquél sitio estaba intacto y que parecía seguro para pasar allí la noche.

No disponían de electricidad y habían tapado todas las ventanas con tablas de madera así que ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía alumbrarlos. Todos estaban sentados en el salón alrededor del farolillo, el cual tenía a su lado un cajón con un montón de velas que habían encontrado guardadas.

Decidieron abrir cuatro latas que Yumi había llevado consigo todo el camino, también William sacó dos botes de alubias que había conseguido de camino allí y repartieron lo que tenían entre todos. No era mucho pero tenían que racionar la poca comida para tener algo al día siguiente. Los rugidos de la tripa de Odd les llamaron la atención.

-Yo me muero de hambre… para mí esto no ha sido más que un tentempié, ¡como esto siga así me consumiré!- exageró llevándose las manos a la tripa y acariciándola continuamente. Ulrich lo miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No me extraña, estás acostumbrado a comerte tres platos principales y al menos cinco postres, por no contar las piezas de fruta que te sueles llevar al cuarto sin que nadie te vea- contó queriendo reírse y la verdad es que lo había conseguido.

-Pues estás muy delgadito para comer tanto, ¿en serio eres capaz de comer todo lo que ha dicho Ulrich?- preguntó Aelita incrédula, Odd levantó una ceja desafiante.

-Pues claro, si no como lo suficiente me quedo sin fuerzas. Además no estoy delgado, soy esbelto que es totalmente distinto- los demás le miraron no muy convencidos pero pasaron por alto aquello, ahora les tocaba a William y Aelita contar su versión de la historia.

William se llevó la ultima cucharada de alubias a la boca y masticó tranquilamente al tiempo que posaba detenidamente los ojos sobre Yumi y su hermano, acto seguido miró la llama del farolillo haciendo esperar a los demás.

-Media hora antes de que me sonara el despertador como cada día me despertaron unos gritos que venían de la habitación de al lado. Esperé a que terminaran para poder volver a dormirme pero solo aumentaban así que me levanté para ir a quejarme y cuando fui a entrar vi a Matías tirado en el suelo haciendo movimientos muy raros, como si tuviera espasmos. Me asusté bastante y fui a buscar a Jim o a alguien que pudiera ayudarle pero a cada paso que daba solo me encontraba con gente histérica corriendo y profesores que me daban empujones si me cruzaba con ellos.

Al bajar a la primera planta vi al director, me acerqué a él para avisarle de lo que sucedía pero cuando se giró me dio un gran empujón y después intentó morderme. Por suerte otros chiquillos que pasaban por allí captaron su atención y perdió el interés en mí. Traté de volver a mi cuarto para recoger mis cosas e irme pero después me encontré con las escaleras bloqueadas y no me quedó otra que ir al piso de las chicas, desde alguna ventana podría saltar, no hay muchos metros. Todo era un caos pero no me detuve, cuando pude entrar en la única habitación que no estaba llena de gente gritando y lanzando cosas o intentando comerse a otros vi a Aelita a punto de saltar por la ventana.

Entonces me avisó cuando uno de esos seres estuvo a punto de morderme el hombro y lo eché a patadas de cuarto. Cerré la puerta para tenerla de barrera hasta que los dos bajáramos por la tubería pegada a la pared. Después corrimos al bosque y se nos ocurrió escondernos en su interior. Tratamos de volver a la ciudad pero allí las cosas no estaban mejor y tampoco pudimos contactar con nuestros padres, así que encontramos la Hermita y cuando la aseguramos nos quedamos aquí. Esperamos a que pasara gran parte del día y entonces escuchamos un fuerte ruido ante esta puerta, unos minutos después Yumi entró y yo le estaba esperando listo para abalanzarme sobre ella y evitar que nos hiciera daño. Listo. Eso es todo.

Los demás asintieron, ellos también habían tenido bastante problemas para escapar y llegar hasta allí. Por suerte todos parecían bastante capaces de poder hacerle frente a la situación, sobre todo si trabajaban juntos y se ayudaban.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por comentar y leer este fic. ¡Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Código Apocalipsis (3)**

Las horas transcurrían bajo la calma de la noche y la luna observaba amenazante desde el cielo con un aura anaranjada. Se encontraba en su esplendor, grande e imponente, como si vigilara cada movimiento de los supervivientes y de los depredadores que los perseguían.

Hacía ya rato que todos se habían ido a dormir pero la inquietud impedía a Yumi cerrar los ojos, así un montón de recuerdos la abordaran y removían sentimientos de culpabilidad en su interior. Aquella casa era bastante amplia, habían descubierto que tenía tres pisos, uno de ellos era el sótano. A pesar de tener solo tres habitaciones se las habían distribuido bastante bien y casi no había habido quejas, a excepción de Sissi que trató por todos los medios que le cedieran un sitio en el cuarto de Ulrich.

Yumi miró a un lado, su hermano dormía plácidamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado y no pudo resistir las ganas de quitarle un mechón de la cara. Ambos se encontraban en una cama de cien centímetros y estaban algo ajustados pero era muy cómoda. Al otro lado de la pequeña habitación estaba Jeremy en otra cama del mismo tamaño, aquel parecía ser el cuarto de invitados y a excepción del polvo y de varios trastos tirados por el suelo se encontraba en buen estado. En la habitación contigua dormían Sissi y Aelita, ambas en una cama de matrimonio, Yumi había escuchado a través de la pared a Sissi quejarse en voz alta hacía unos minutos y se apiadaba de la pobre Aelita, tendría que aguantarla y seguro que estaba tan cansada como ellos. Justo en frente se situaba la habitación de los chicos. Una cama doble donde dormirían Ulrich y Odd algo estrujados y en el suelo William, sobre un colchón que habían encontrado en el sótano.

Tras discutirlo un buen rato habían llegado a la conclusión de que no haría falta vigilar durante la noche, Yumi se había ofrecido pero el lugar seguía muy silencioso y dudaban que aquellos seres los encontraran si no montaban jaleo. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquila, la inquietud provocaba que pensara aún más en el día anterior y lo ocurrido en casa de sus padres. Se preguntaba si algúna vez tendrían la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas porque por el momento no parecía que fueran a tener ningún tipo de ayuda.

Se lo pensó unas pocas veces y al final, cuando escuchó la plácida respiración de Jeremy, supo que él también se había quedado frito. Con cuidado pasó por encima de su hermano para salir de allí y éste se movió automáticamente hacia el centro de la cama estirándose un poco. Ante su movimiento Yumi se quedó quieta para que no la descubriera, sino seguro que insistía en ir con ella. Desde aquella mañana Hiroki casi no se había apartado de ella y lo veía normal, habían perdido a sus padres y no solo eso: Se habían enfrentado a ellos con sus propias manos y aquello podía llegar a ser un duro golpe, en especial, para un niño. Los dos habían entablado una breve conversación pero finalmente Hiroki se había dejado llevar por los bostezos durmiéndose ante su hermana mayor.

Yumi alzó la cabeza por encima del cuerpo de Jeremy que estaba girado hacia la pared, así se aseguró de que realmente estuviera dormido y salió silenciosamente por la puerta de su habitación. Por un momento le pareció escuchar un ruidillo pero hizo caso omiso y bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado tratando de que los escalones no crujieran bajo su peso.

Caminó a oscuras hasta el salón en el que habían estado todos sentados en círculo y tomó asiento en el sofá verdoso que soltó una ola de polvo. A aquellas alturas poco le importaba ensuciarse… Echó la cabeza atrás apoyándola suavemente sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, estaba segura de que no podría dormir así que vigilaría y pensaría en una nueva estrategia para poder ir a la mañana siguiente a la ciudad a por algo de comida.

Tras unos cuantos minutos sus sospechas se volvieron reales pues las escaleras habían delatado a quienquiera que se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba. Se puso alerta pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquila porque los pasos, aparte de ser estables, provenían del interior de la casa y era casi imposible que se tratara de un muerto. Se puso en pie esperando a que asomara por la puerta, entonces, unos ojos marrones y algo brillantes aparecieron ante ella.

-Pareces preocupada, ¿tienes miedo de que te ataque?- comenzó a hablar Ulrich con un tono bajo. Debían mantenerse en silencio para no despertar a los demás, muchos de ellos habrían tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño y en aquellas circunstancias cualquier momento para reponer fuerzas era vital.

Volvió a tomar asiento seguida de Ulrich y relajó de nuevo sus músculos. –Muy gracioso… podías haber sido un…

-¿Zombi?- terminó por ella. Solo le estaba tomando el pelo, entendía de sobra su preocupación y el también habría actuado igual.

-Si… no me quedo tranquila a pesar de haber revisado la casa y sus alrededores un montón de veces- subió su pierna izquierda al sofá y la rodeó con los brazos para acto seguido apoyar la cabeza.

-Es normal, la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo dormir y cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto te he escuchado. –ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato más, disfrutando únicamente de la compañía y seguramente cada uno recordando los acontecimientos vividos.

-Oye, quiero agradecerte lo de esta mañana, ya sabes, cuando me quedé atrapada en la entrada de la academia y Odd y tú me ayudasteis. Fue muy peligroso, al igual que en mi casa. No tenéis por qué hacerlo y aún así nos habéis ayudado mucho tanto a Hiroki como a mí.- no se atrevió a levantar la vista, temía que se le notaran los nervios, no era muy buena sincerándose con la gente.

Ulrich parecía haberse dado cuenta de su inquietud tras observarla durante unos cuantos segundos y ver que no lo miraba directamente a los ojos cuando hablaba. –No tienes que darlas. Verás, aunque no lo creas tu me ayudaste primero en la cafetería. Y en cuanto a todo lo demás pienso que ahora formamos un equipo y que debemos colaborar todos para poder seguir adelante. Estoy seguro de que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi o por otra persona, es más, te recuerdo que acudiste enseguida al grito de Sissi mientras que yo quise escapar.

Yumi giró la cabeza al escuchar aquello, habían sucedido tantas cosas en un solo día que ya le costaba recordar todo al detalle.

Ulrich dudó si preguntarle por el tema de su familia, quizás no estaba lista para hablar de eso pero debió haber sido duro para ella y por algún motivo quería ayudarla.

-Oye, Yumi… esto… yo, quería saber cómo estás por… lo de… ya sabes, en tu casa… -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacer la pregunta y ella tampoco dijo nada. Por un momento pensó que la había cagado y sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver un rostro triste dibujado en su cara. Bajó la vista al suelo arrepintiéndose al instante pero entonces notó algo en su hombro. Ulrich se echó para atrás hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá, Yumi había dejado caer el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro y tras carraspear había comenzado a contarle lo ocurrido. Le explicó cómo no cerró la puerta del cuarto de sus padres hasta el último instante, el empujón escaleras abajo, el placaje de su madre y finalmente como tuvo que deshacerse de ella para ayudar a su hermano.

Ulrich admitía que no podía compartir el dolor de ella, sus padres estaban lejos de allí en un viaje de negocios y aunque hubiera pasado por lo mismo seguro que no habría sido igual. Estaba preocupado en especial por su madre ya que con su padre no mantenía una relación demasiado buena y ambos evitaban hablar para no acabar en discusiones subiditas de tono. Su madre le había insistido un montón de veces en que tratara de ser más paciente con su padre porque estaba agobiado por el trabajo pero aquél gesto no salía de él, prefería evitar problemas. De todas formas eso no evitaba que sintiera una especie de espinita clavada en la garganta, un nudo que se hacía más grueso cada vez que pensaba en ellos y en qué les podía haber pasado. La incertidumbre nunca había sido su aliada.

Cuando regresó de sus pensamientos se alarmó al no escuchar el hilillo de voz de Yumi pero vio que se había quedado dormida así que trató de no hacer movimientos bruscos y la acomodó con cuidado entre sus brazos para que estuviera más cómoda. No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto repasando todas y cada una de las facciones de su rostro pálido y con alguna que otra mancha de suciedad. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, después de todo debía estar muy a gusto ahora que descansaba. Él poco a poco también fue sintiendo el cansancio en todo su cuerpo y en cuanto cerró un instante los ojos ya no volvió a abrirlos.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas Ulrich se sobresaltó con unos golpes fuertes en una de las ventanas del salón, a pesar de que trató de no moverse demasiado al mirar abajo encontró a Yumi con los ojos abiertos de par en par y preocupada por no entender lo que sucedía. Instintivamente puso la mano sobre su boca recordándole que estaba con ella y avisándole también de que mantuviera la calma. Después se acercó hasta su oído.

-Creo que hay uno de ellos ahí fuera pero dudo que sepa que estamos dentro. Si no hacemos ningún ruido se irá.- Yumi asintió.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo a las habitaciones para evitar peligros, sería un descuido que alguno se asustara de los ruidos y gritara- Ulrich estuvo de acuerdo y se separaron para asegurarse de que todos seguían dormidos plácidamente. Cuando se aseguraron buscaron una de las ventanas más altas que daba a aquella zona del jardín y desde las alturas vigilaron atentamente cada movimiento de la criatura.

Era una chica delgadita con gafas y pelo largo que se movía torpemente, ahora podían estar tranquilos ya que seguramente aquél golpe se debería a una caída contra la ventana del salón.

Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad aliviados y suspiraron cuando por fin la vieron desaparecer por el bosque. Bajaron nuevamente al salón y se acomodaron como pudieron en el sofá, cada uno tumbado en el lado contrario.

-¿Es que no piensas volver a tu cama? En el sofá no hay sitio para los dos y yo tengo preferencia para quedarme aquí que comparto cama con Hiroki- dijo con tono divertido. Ulrich lo captó a la primera y no dudo en seguirle el juego.

-Ya, que te lo crees tú, alégrate de no tener que dormir con alguien a quien le apestan los pies a todas horas del día, y créeme, no huelen a rosas- Yumi soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y tuvo que taparse la boca con fuerza para no hacer ruido.

Mantuvieron una conversación bastante cortita porque cada vez les costaba más responder, se estaban quedando dormidos presa del agotamiento. Habían compartido alguna que otra idea para organizarse en la recolección de provisiones pero todo se quedó en el aire en unos minutos.

* * *

Cuando empezó a amanecer Hiroki notó la calidez de los rayos de sol sobre su espalda y aunque en un principio los ignoró no pudo pasarlos por alto en el momento en el que notó que su cuerpo ardía. Se deshizo de la sábana y se percató de que su hermana ya no estaba allí con él. A pesar de estar aún atontado se asustó bastante y el sentimiento de haberla perdido trató de abrirse paso hasta él. Se tranquilizó a sí mismo y se preparó para bajar, seguramente se habría despertado antes que él.

Al salir al pasillo se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando descubrió que todo seguía sumido en la oscuridad y apenas podía distinguir los escalones. Se apresuró hasta ellos y de repente un golpe lo empujó hacia un lado. No llegó a caerse pero los quejidos de la otra persona le taladraron los oídos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deberías mirar por dónde vas!- Sissi se peinaba su larga melena azabache con los dedos tratando de desenredarla y lo miraba amenazante. Seguramente no habría descansado muy bien porque era temprano y ya estaba de mal humor.

-Lo siento, no te había visto- se disculpó. Después la dejó atrás, había otro asunto que tenía más importancia para él que las regañinas de aquella chica.

Bajó rápidamente seguido por Sissi, entró al salón con prisa y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, aquello lo alivió. Yumi dormía plácidamente en un sofá viejo en el que lentamente el sol comenzaba a alcanzarla. Al de unos segundos advirtió que no estaba sola, al otro lado veía la cabeza de Ulrich que también descansaba, seguramente se habrían desvelado durante la noche.

Junto a Hiroki la cara de Sissi se puso roja de rabia, no podía creer lo que veía, aquella delgaducha había dormido con su queridísimo Ulrich cuando ni si quiera ella había tenido la oportunidad. Se quedó unos segundos analizando la situación pensando en qué podía hacer para evitar que siguieran así.

Justo cuando había decidido hacer algún tipo de ruido o directamente zarandearlos para que se despertaran apareció Odd con su melena revuelta y los ojos hinchados. Mostró una amplia sonrisa al observar la escena y se puso ante el sofá.

-¡Despertad parejita! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse!- Ulrich abrió los ojos sorprendido y se echó para atrás. No era la primera vez que Odd lo despertaba pero aún no estaba acostumbrado y se sentía totalmente desorientado. Odd le revolvió el pelo en forma de saludo y él lo apartó con ambas manos, odiaba que le hicieran eso nada más levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Sabes que no me gusta nada tu método para despertarme.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si te encanta! Seguro que lo echabas de menos y todo.- Ulrich le dedicó una mueca de desagrado mientras se sentaba lentamente, fue entonces cuando se percató de que en la otra punta estaba Yumi aún medio dormida. El sobresalto le hizo pegar un pequeño bote del que solo ella fue consciente al compartir el mismo sofá.

Yumi se sorprendió cuanto encontró tantas miradas posadas sobre ella, la de su hermano culpándola por haberlo dejado dormir solo, la mirada juguetona de Odd que seguramente pensaba en cosas que iban más allá de la realidad y también la de Sissi que ansiaba despedazarla en mil cachitos.

-¿Por qué me miráis así?- Preguntó sin comprender, trató de ignorarlos para centrarse en la otra persona que estaba con ella y entonces recordó todo lo sucedido. Pero más que cualquier motivo superficial que pudiera afectarles tenía algo más importante de lo que hablarles si es que Ulrich no lo había hecho todavía. –Escuchadme, tenemos que hablar sobre varios asuntos así que despertad a los demás cuanto antes.

Ulrich y Odd salieron de allí cuanto antes, a Ulrich le incomodaba bastante la mirada agresiva de Sissi y no quería saber nada del tema así que hizo lo dicho. Además tenía una ligera sospecha acerca del tema del que Yumi quería hablar con el resto. Odd, sin embargo, fue tras él como un perrito agitando su cola alegremente y lo bombardeó con miles de preguntas y aunque él lo ignoró su curiosidad lo obligó a seguir haciéndolas.

-Deja de seguirme y ve a despertar a William- dijo ya algo molesto, le costó un montón despegarse de él pero finalmente lo había conseguido.

Ulrich entró a la habitación de Aelita después de haber tocado la puerta y obtener el consentimiento de ella para que lo hiciera. Estaba todo bastante recogido y Aelita se encontraba lista para bajar.

-Buenos días, Ulrich- le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía haber dormido bien durante toda la noche.

-Buenos días, tenemos que hablar sobre algo bastante importante, Yumi nos espera abajo- dijo sin saber de qué más hablar con ella. Aelita asintió y tras coger una rebeca finita de color rosa lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- gritó Jeremy desde el interior de su cuarto. Ambos se asomaron para ver lo que sucedía y para pedirles que mantuvieran el tono de voz. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente Sissi daba varios pasos hacia atrás saliendo del cuarto con una botella de agua vacía, concretamente la que se encontraba en la mesilla de Hiroki y Yumi. -¿Qué maneras son estas de despertar a alguien?- Jeremy seguía alzando la voz y Sissi se defendía haciéndose la indiferente y alejándose de él.

Parecía haber utilizado a Jeremy para descargar toda su frustración, cuando Yumi les había pedido que subieran se había negado pero viendo que nadie le hacía el caso suficiente optó por entrar a despertar al único que faltaba. Primero había pensado en pegarle unas cuantas voces descargando toda su furia pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con la botella de agua pensó que quizás aquella manera sería más silenciosa y adecuada.

En cuanto la piel de Jeremy entró en contacto con el líquido transparente pegó semejante bote que por poco se cayó de la cama. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron el rostro de Sissi que no parecía arrepentirse en absoluto de lo que había hecho, más bien parecía aliviada.

-A mi me han dicho que te llame y yo solo he cumplido. Si tienes alguna queja díselo a esa flacucha mandona- se dio la vuelta pasando junto a Ulrich y Aelita sin mirarlos y con la cabeza bien alta, balanceando su melena oscura de un lado a otro con elegancia.

-No entiendo nada, ¡está loca!- siguió Jeremy perplejo y esta vez dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros. Justo entonces cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para vestirse se dio cuenta de que era Aelita estaba en la puerta junto a Ulrich y también de que seguía en calzoncillos. Se tapó de repente soltando un pequeño gritillo alarmado, Aelita, en cambio, se dio la vuelta un poco sonrojada y soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Jeremy, nosotros bajamos ya, en cuanto estés presentable ven.- Ulrich siguió los pasos de Aelita y cuando bajaron tomaron asiento en el sofá donde Yumi y Hiroki estaban sentados. Sissi se había colocado algo más alejada en una silla de madera desgastada y no parecía para nada interesada en los demás o sus conversaciones.

-Parece que hoy está de muy mal humor- dijo Aelita en bajo para que Sissi no la escuchara, los demás asintieron.

Esperaron unos instantes hasta que los miembros restantes bajaran y tomaran asiento en las otras tres sillas que estaban libres. William y Odd también discutían, aparentemente por la forma en la que Odd lo había despertado.

-Oye, no te quejes que contigo he usado un método bastante "suave"- se excusó entre sonrisas. Le encantaba poner de los nervios a la gente. Para Odd la palabra suave había significado tirarle a William todos los peluches y cosas blandas que había encontrado por la habitación.

-Que sea más suave no lo justifica- siguió William refunfuñando, aunque cuando su mirada reconoció a Yumi sentada en el sofá, su pequeño enfado se disipó, estaba bastante más interesado en observar los mechones de pelo despeinado que caían sobre su rostro de recién levantada. A él le encantaba verla así y no se quitaba la idea de poder compartir muchos más momentos con ella a partir de entonces.

-Al menos ha sido mejor que la mía, eso seguro- se volvió a quejar Jeremy observando cómo sus palabras acusadoras no afectaban a la culpable. Ulrich y Aelita rieron ante eso, también Yumi y Hiroki que ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar- Ulrich llamó la atención de todos cuando se había dado cuenta de la cara de embobado que tenía William. Entonces, ella tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, antes de nada debéis saber que anoche uno de aquellos sujetos se acercó a la casa- les sorprendió bastante a todos. Incluso Sissi levantó la vista del suelo para fijarla en ella y en cada dato nuevo que fuera a aportar al respecto. –Ulrich y yo nos aseguramos de que ninguno de vosotros os despertabais y os asustabais ante aquello. Era una chica joven y creemos que no sabía que estábamos aquí y que había chocado por casualidad con la ventana del salón.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Sissi la cortó esperando que le diera algún argumento lo suficientemente tranquilizador.

-Ha debido ser así, sino esta mañana nos habríamos despertado rodeados de monstruos, ¿no crees?- contestó William en su lugar, el resto asintieron algo más tranquilos.

-Debe estar ya muy lejos de aquí, pero de todas formas creo que sería más conveniente que hiciéramos guardias durante el tiempo que nos quedemos aquí- esta vez fue Ulrich quien habló y no hubo ninguna objeción.

-Una última cosa- Yumi se acercó hasta su mochila y sacó toda la comida que les quedaba. –esto es todo lo que tenemos. Si lo administramos bien nos durará más, eso no significa que no tengamos que salir un día de estos a por más suministros y no estoy hablando solo de comida.

-Podríamos buscar algún tipo de arma con la que defendernos en caso de ataque- propuso William con un tono de motivación.

-También estaría bien tener un plan preparado por si debemos huir en algún momento, es decir, alguna especie de escapatoria de emergencia- Jeremy por fin había soltado la idea que llevaba rondando su cabeza durante unos cuantos minutos. Un plan B por si las cosas fallaban podría ser su única salvación y todos tenían que asumir que aquel refugio cómodo y seguro no iba a durarles para siempre.

-Me parece muy buena idea- lo apoyó Aelita.

-Si todos estamos de acuerdo creo que tenemos que empezar a movernos- Yumi sacó esta vez un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz para apuntar varias cosas. –a ver qué os parece. Aelita y Hiroki registrarán toda la casa en busca de rincones ocultos o cualquier otra cosa que nos pueda servir para escondernos, escapar o material que podamos utilizar- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa, no era una tarea muy peligrosa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podrían ser los más vulnerables del grupo. Mientras estuvieran dentro de la casa podrían mantenerse lo suficientemente a salvo.

-Bien… William, Sissi y Jeremy miraréis los alrededores para cercioraros de que no hay ningún peligro cerca y también nos aseguraréis la entrada y salida a nosotros- asintieron sin entenderlo del todo.

-¿Vosotros?- preguntó William.

-Si, Ulrich, Odd y yo iremos a por provisiones a las tiendas más cercanas y seguras.- al escuchar esto Sissi no pudo aguantarse las ganas y habló con un tono algo agresivo, no quería que ella y Ulrich estuvieran juntos en el mismo grupo y mucho menos que él se viera envuelto en el peligro.

-A mi no me parece bien, prefiero ir yo en lugar de Ulrich, si es verdad que se ha quedado vigilando por la noche debería tener una tarea menos arriesgada y yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de ir a por comida. –la observaron bastante incrédulos, ya debía importarle el tema para querer exponerse al peligro teniendo poca experiencia. O eso o realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos, cosa que varios de ellos dudaban.

-Sissi, no te lo tomes a mal pero será peligroso y no creo que estés preparada para la ocasión. Si algo sale mal tendrás menos posibilidades- le dijo Yumi con seriedad, no quería perder a nadie por una estupidez.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Voy a ir y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta!- se miraron entre ellos, al fin y al cabo Yumi y Odd irían con ella así que no tenía por qué ocurrir nada fuera de lo planeado.

-Está bien, entonces Sissi se viene con nosotros y Ulrich se queda.- esa fue su última palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Vamos Yumi, no podéis ir los tres solos, yo no quiero quedarme aquí- dijo Ulrich molesto, esta vez era él quien no estaba conforme, sin embargo William le puso una mano en el hombro dándole a entender que debía conformarse con la decisión.

-Dicho esto, ¿hay alguna pregunta o duda?

Odd esperó a que alguien dijera algo pero como ese momento no llegaba supo que era su turno de levantar la mano.

-¡Yo sí!- Ulrich suspiró pensando que podría ser lo que quisiera preguntar.

-Dinos, Odd.

-Pues verás… me preguntaba… ¿por qué habéis dormido Ulrich y tú juntos después de haber perdido de vista a la chica-zombi de anoche?- soltó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo esperando las reacciones de los que aún no se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. A decir verdad, él también tenía muchísima curiosidad por aquello, de alguna manera sospechaba que quizás pudiera haber alguna razón diferente. Aunque fuera difícil que en una situación como aquella hubiera lugar para otra clase de sentimientos y además, muchos de ellos acababan de conocerse. Sin embargo, solo por la diversión y la tensión que provocaba seguiría insistiendo a la mínima que tuviera oportunidad. Eso sí, siempre y cuando no desembocara en una tensión peligrosa que pudiera separar al grupo.

Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en la cara de Odd que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor encantado: A su derecha William, quien hasta hace un rato había mirado distraído por la ventana había reaccionado de inmediato a sus palabras y miraba furioso a Ulrich. Incluso podía notar que la sangre le hervía sin llegar a tocarlo. Jeremy y Aelita estaban sorprendidos pero tampoco parecían afectados. Sissi acababa de levantarse de golpe de la silla en la que estaba sentada y con paso rápido salió de la habitación diciendo que iría a prepararse para la salida. Por otro lado, Yumi y Ulrich se pusieron nerviosos, no parecían acabar de entender el por qué de aquellas reacciones. Aunque pudo ver algo parecido a un sentimiento de satisfacción en su mejor amigo cuando se dio cuenta de la envidia en la cara de William.

-Odd, no entiendo por qué preguntas esas cosas. Estuvimos vigilando y después nos quedamos dormidos. Listo.- contestó Yumi cansada de sus ocurrencias. William pareció relajar su rostro cuando escuchó sus palabras, como si creyera firmemente en lo que decía. Entonces, se levantó de su sitio y agarró la mano de Yumi para que lo siguiera.

El resto se quedaron observando sus movimientos sin entender demasiado bien los motivos. Con aquello, Aelita se acercó a Hiroki posando la mano sobre su hombro con suavidad.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Empezamos ya con nuestra misión?- preguntó con un tono angelical que llamó la atención de todos. Hiroki la observó con un brillo de emoción en su mirada. Aelita lo hacía sonar como si su quehacer tuviera un papel muy importante. Y a él le encantaba explorar y jugar a investigar todo con su hermana, así que estaba convencido de que, aunque solo fuera un rato, podría distraerse y dejar de pensar en aquellas imágenes tan escalofriantes.

Se levantó de un salto y ambos se perdieron en los pasillos de la casa en busca de nuevos rincones que pudieran tener algo útil o alguna salida de emergencia. A Odd le costó un poco volver a la realidad.

-Qué suerte tiene…- dijo sin percatarse del significado de sus palabras.

-Díselo a Einstein- lo señaló Ulrich con una sonrisa ladeada. Odd giró la cabeza a su izquierda y comenzó un recital de carcajadas a su costa.

-¡Jeremy, cierra la boca que se te cae la baba!- gritó cayéndose hacia atrás de la risa. El joven rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban montando mucho alboroto volvió a la realidad y comenzó a sentir un montón de calor por toda la cara. Ni siquiera él había sido consciente de lo ocurrido. Molesto, cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Odd en la cara. En cuanto se levantó una gran ola de polvo dejó de reír inmediatamente.

-¡Eh!- gritó enfadado.

-Odd, será mejor que no hables mucho si no quieres desayunar polvo- le aconsejó Ulrich siguiendo los pasos de Jeremy y saliendo de allí.

* * *

Cuando Yumi, aconsejada por William, trazó un plan para la recogida de alimento, llamó de inmediato a Sissi y Odd con intención de contarles cuales serían sus pasos a seguir durante aquella salida.

-Bien, primero, William, Ulrich y Jeremy nos acompañaran hasta la mitad del bosque por si necesitamos ayuda y una vez que nos vayamos volverán a los alrededores de la casa, siempre, sin dejar de vigilar también este camino por el que regresaremos, ¿vale?- William asintió, sería él quien les diría a los demás lo que hacer. –Vale, en cuanto lleguemos saldremos por el parque que hay en mi vecindario y después entraremos en el pequeño supermercado de la esquina. Sé que no habrá mucho, pero con suerte quedará algo en el almacén y además nos servirá para echar un vistazo a los alrededores y hacernos una idea de cómo se ha desarrollado todo.

-¡A sus órdenes!- asintió Odd enderezándose todo lo que pudo. Sissi solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No vamos a pasar por ninguna farmacia? Necesitaremos medicamentos- exigió Sissi empezando a comer su parte del desayuno.

-Creo que hoy será mejor que no, solo somos tres y nos podríamos exponer a demasiado peligro.

-Es cierto. Mejor que vayáis a lo seguro- la apoyó William. Sissi suspiró enfadada. Entonces Odd la sorprendió con otro de sus comentarios inoportunos.

-¿No me digas que quieres ir a comprar cremas para la piel?- ella se giró sorprendida, ¿cómo podía ser tan avispado? Le había leído la mente a la perfección. Desde el día anterior la suciedad de aquella casa y la humedad le estaba afectando a la cara y manos y le preocupaba bastante. No solo por ella misma, sino por aparecer ante Ulrich con un aspecto tan lamentable. -¡He dado en el clavo!

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Odd!- gritó furiosa mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su camiseta. Él trató de retroceder, solo había sido una broma para picarla. Sin embargo, hasta que no aparecieron los miembros restantes no dejo de sujetarlo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Jeremy acompañado de Ulrich. Sissi en cuanto lo vio soltó a Odd y regresó a su comida. En lo que William tardó en contarles lo que harían, Yumi y Odd engulleron con rapidez su desayuno. Cuando terminaron dejaron sobre la mesa la porción del resto y cada uno se colocó una mochila vacía que llenarían posteriormente hasta los topes.

Los cinco esperaron fuera de la casa a que Yumi regresara, estaba despidiéndose de su hermano. Aunque a Hiroki no le gustara que su hermana se expusiera al peligro Yumi agradecía el esfuerzo de Aelita por mantenerlo distraído con su misión. Cuando salió comenzaron el camino hacia el interior del bosque únicamente acompañados de Ulrich y William. Decidieron dejar a Jeremy fuera de la casa por si algo sucedía y Hiroki y Aelita se quedaban inevitablemente desprotegidos y sin oportunidad de cerciorarse del ataque.

No tuvieron ningún tipo de inconveniente para llegar al centro del denso bosque. El momento de separarse había llegado y ni Ulrich ni William parecían quedarse tranquilos por aquello.

Odd fue el primero en dar el paso para abrazar a ambos chicos en forma de despedida.

-Os echaré de menos- dijo con tono juguetón provocando un escalofrío en William. La siguió Yumi, quien se acercó primero a Ulrich mientras Sissi recibía palabras de ánimo por parte del otro chico.

-Ulrich, sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero mientras estoy fuera si algo ocurre me gustaría que protegieras a Hiroki.- lo miró intensamente transmitiéndole lo que sentía por su hermano. –Por favor- añadió después de unos segundos. Él asintió firmemente. Jamás dejaría que le pasara nada, ni a su hermano ni a cualquiera de los otros. Sin embargo, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ellos. Ahí fuera, sin la posibilidad de pertenecer al equipo de expedición, no tenía ni la más mínima opción de ayudarla o protegerla. Y a eso le acompañaba el mal presentimiento que tenía.

Yumi sonrió cuando aceptó y estuvo a punto de darle un breve abrazo cuando se detuvo al instante. Le dedicó, nerviosa, una última sonrisa y se dirigió hacia William. Inevitablemente algo en el interior de Ulrich le decía que hiciera algo para quedarse tranquilo. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, las palabras no le salían. Sin embargo, obligó a su propio cuerpo a dar un paso al frente tratando de alcanzarla. Al menos, pensó que lo conseguiría hasta que Sissi lo atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Había sido tan repentino que se sentía desorientado, aunque volvió a la realidad dándose un fuerte golpe al ver tras Sissi como William envolvía a Yumi en un gran abrazo. No perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de ella.

Odd seguía observando curioso, era tan sumamente divertido que no creía poder aburrirse en el tiempo que pasaran juntos. Eso, si los dos chicos no acababan matándose antes de que ellos regresaran. La pequeña rivalidad que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos era fácilmente palpable para él, aunque dudaba que el resto se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello.

La despedida no se alargó mucho más y Yumi tomó de inmediato la delantera para guiarlos. Aquella zona la conocía a la perfección y a diferencia de ellos, que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en Kadic, podría desenvolverse mejor cuando tuvieran que tomar decisiones.

Tras ellos, Ulrich y William veían como se perdían en la distancia con un rostro nostálgico. Cuando sus siluetas no fueron visibles, sin intercambiar una sola palabra, regresaron a La Hermita. Vigilarían las zonas de su alrededor y ayudarían también a planear futuras expediciones a la ciudad.

* * *

 **Aquí un tercer capítulo que dejé a medio acabar hace unos cuantos meses. Para quienes aún quieran leer esta historia, planeo acabarla porque las ganas de saber qué es lo que pasa con este grupito de supervivientes me supera jajajaja. Acepto todas las propuestas que se os ocurran y quién sabe, quizás hasta las tenga en cuenta a la hora de escribir.**

 **Si aún alguien lee este fic quiero darle las gracias por ello, así como quiero agradezco a quienes me leyeron y comentaron cuando empecé a publicarlo. Siento haberlo dejado abandonado tanto tiempo y espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión en algún review.**

 **¡Hasta dentro de poco!**


End file.
